Ask, and Thou Shalt Recieve
by kaitlin.perkins42
Summary: Yes, it's another one of those where Jack survives his attack...but perhaps, it's not for long.
1. The Roadtrip South

Title: Ask, and Thou Shalt Recieve  
Rating: For this chapter, G  
Disclaimer: Ah, though I wish I was amazing, I am not (alas!). Annie Proulx and Ang Lee have inspired me with their amazing writing and directing.  
Warnings: Spoilers (sorta)  
Summary: Yes, it's one of those where Jack survives his attack...for now.

* * *

Jack had never asked Ennis for anything. His eyes would plead and plead for what he wanted, and Ennis would understand, but Jack never told him. He never wanted to put Ennis through the agony of having to say "No, Jack, I'm sorry. No." So when Jack asked Ennis to get a ranch with him, Ennis was shocked. Shocked and scared. His automatic answer was, "No." All he could see was the old, queer man lying in a ditch. That could be Jack -his Jack, his lovely Jack- one day. If he was with Jack, someone might know, and they might kill him. He couldn't bear to lose him forever.

Then, he saw the hurt rise in Jacks eyes. It welled up like the tears that the man wouldn't let flow. "Why not?" His deep, Texan voice cracked as he spoke, trying to hold his composure. Ennis knew what he was really saying _Don't you love me anymore, Ennis? What's wrong with me, Ennis? What'd I do wrong, Ennis? _Ennis longed to answer all the questions. "Of course I love you (even though I'd never say it), There's nothin' wrong with you, you didn' do a thin' wrong, darlin'" But he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to speak to a face so pitiful.

So, he stared into the fire and decided upon telling Jack the story ofFrank and Earl. As he finished, shaking his head, Jack sat next to him, stunned. No longer hurt, he was angered. Angered Ennis would be so scared to banish Jack from all his life but the mountains. Angered someone would ruin a young boy's view of life. Angered he could never have Ennis because of something that happened over 15 years ago.

---------

So, years later, when Ennis heard Jack had been beaten with tire irons before he was carted to the hospital by a farmer, his heart sunk. He could have been with Jack, and maybe then, this wouldn't have happened. Maybe he could've convinced Jack to come to Wyoming, and no one would suspect a thing. But now was too late a time for maybes. He had a 14 hour drive ahead of him, to make sure Jack was surviving -under the support of machines, no less- and to make sure Jack still loved him.

Maybe then, he could think of taking Jack up on that offer he made so many years ago. Think of it...

--------

Speeding was a bad idea, so he stuck to the limit. He traveled on nothing but beer and thirst to see Jack. He shook the whole way there, nervous he would arrive to his man being covered with a blanket. Or that Jack would be awake and tell Ennis never to talk to him again. He was just plain...scared. Still, the thing that scared Ennis most was talking to Jack. Talking to him about what had happened. Ennis was no where near as good as Jack when it came to using words, and he didn't know what he would do when it came time to talk.

He finally arrived in Childress at 12:00 am. Since he couldn't very well go see Jack now, he checked into a motel on the outskirts of town. After getting his room, he shed his clothing and climbed into bed. He wondered how far it was from here to the hospital. Then, he fell asleep.

--------

When Ennis woke up, the alarm clock was beeping in his ear. They were all set for 10:30 so the customers could be gone by check out time if need be. He couldn't believe he had slept that late. He had to leave, he had to leave right now. He pulled his clothes back on and left $20 on the table to cover the bill.

He asked someone at the gas station, where he picked up some coffee, how to get to the hospital. It turned out it wasn't more than 15 minutes from where he was. He drove quickly, jostling his morning coffee and spilling it all over his only pair of jeans. "Shit!" He fanned his legs until the burning subsided. Then he focused on the road again. There was the hospital, looming high above him. It made him scared to know that was where Jack was. In that huge, white, sterile looking building. It didn't seem to suit the Jack he knew.

He parked his truck and climbed out. God, it looked like he'd pissed himself. He sighed, resigned to the fact that he would look so stupid when he first met Lureen, Jack's wife, and Bobby, his son. Maybe Jack would be awake today...but he highly, and sadly, doubted it. He went into the hospital, with a purpose he would rather disappear altogether.

"Uh...I'm lookin' for Jack Twist?" He spoke to a young red head, whose cocky attitude reminded him of Junior.

"Well, sir, would you happen ta know whut ward he's in?"

"Couldn't rightly tell ya." He spoke quietly, frightened again, but the feeling was more subdued by his bright surroundings. The lady, no girl, the girl sighed, cracked her knuckles and picked up her phone. "Yes, Arlene, please? Arlene, I need ta know where Jack Twist is. ICU? Thanks." She hung up the vanilla colored phone and looked at Ennis. Her eyes were full of a sad sympathy. "He's in the ICU. Go up ta floor 7, take a left, and yeh'll see a desk. Ask them whut room he's in."

He nodded at her as he moved his hat from his waist back to his head. It sat comfortably there most of the time, save for the rare occasion he encountered a woman, or was doing something devilish with Jack. Of course, he took it off when he slept, too. He clicked the 'up arrow' button impatiently, the way a child rings a doorbell on Halloween. Finally, the elevator doors opened and he was greeted with a musty smelling, carpeted, empty elevator.


	2. Couldn't Wait 'till November

Thanks to: **Pip3, Judy, LuvAngel448, Peggyz, onefreetoroam, kipperoo453, Vampirina08, and Spidersting** for all the great reviews. It's you guys that keep me writing!

Title: Chapter 2 of "Ask, and Thou Shalt Receive"  
Rated: This chapter is PG (for language and 'adult' situations)  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Ennis pounded on the elevator "level 7" button. He felt like screaming as a female voice blurted "one, two..."and they moved up the levels. Level six, level seven. The doors slid open and he burst out of them, now at a full run. 

He banged into the desk so hard, he was sure he bruised his palms. He would worry about that later. "Jack Twist! Where is he!"

"Mmm..." a chubby nurse in pink scrubs chewed on her lips as she scanned a clip board covered in names of different colors and fonts. "Jack Farmer?"

"NO! Jack-Twist!" He forced the words through gritted teeth.

She smiled, nodded and went back to the paper. Her clear fingernail scrolled down the list. "Yes. Jack Twist. Room 221.That way." She pointed down a hallway to his left.

"Thanks." He sprinted down the narrow hall. She seemed to have taken an excessive amount of time to tell him where Jack was. His boots clicked as they hit the blue and green tiles. The room numbers increased from 100 up as he raced down the hallway. Finally, he was standing outside a room with a small plaque next to the doorway:

JACK TWIST

221

He gasped in a breath as he clicked the door open. What he saw made his insides crumble and a chunk of his stony exterior chip away. Jack was lying in his bed, both legs wrapped in casts; a small towel around his waist, a nurse was wiping him down with a cloth.

She was talking to him in a quiet voice; still, her northern accent was obvious to Ennis. Jack just stared ahead, did nothing, said nothing. Until she leaned him forward to get his back. His face contorted in a show of pain. Ennis wanted to run over and console him.

"Sorry, Mr. Twist. I know this must hurt an awful lot, but you've got a lot of cuts that could get infected if they go untreated." She kept sweeping the cloth over his back, Ennis could see Jack was trying to keep from crying.

Suddenly, he could no longer watch. He opened the door all the way, and removed his hat.

"Ennis." Jack let the words float off his tongue. "You came." His voice was hoarse, like he hadn't talked in days. The nurse glanced up at the tall man in the door way.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Sorry, ma'am. My name's Ennis Del Mar, I'm jus' here to see Jack."

"Well, we'll be done soon."

"No, he can stay," Jack whispered to her. "Please, let him stay."

She sighed. "Fine, very well!" She tossed the cloth in a bucket of red colored water. "I'll be back momentarily." She stalked out of the room, bucket in hand. She had leaned Jack up against the pillows before her dramatic exit.

"God Jack," Ennis whispered, feeling that being quiet was the best thing to do in a situation such as this. "I was worried I'd get here an' you'd be dead."

Jack grimaced, "I ain't dead yet, Ennis. Gonna havta work harder than that to get rid o' me."

Ennis stared at him a minute, and finally took in the man in front of him. Deep welts, that looked like belt marks covered Jack's torso. His legs were bruised in black and purple. It looked like he had a rectangular burn on his thigh.

His face was badly bashed. It was covered in stitches and bruises.

"I don' look this bad always. Normally, I'm all wrapped up. Jus' gettin' a bath today."

"How long're yeh here fer?"

"'Till they tell me I can go, I guess."

"Yeh got any idea when that'll be?"

"No."

"Oh."

Ennis leaned in to lightly kiss Jack, but the man flinched.

"Wha-?"

"I'm sorry. Go on, kiss me."

So Ennis did. It was light kiss, but just as passionate as all their others. Someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality, where they did not show each other affection in front of others. That damn nurse was back.

She wrung out the cloth, and raised it to Jack's face.

"Wait. Can-Can he do it?"

She let out a long sigh. "Is he family?"

Jack didn't say anything for a long moment, then, "Yeah. He's my half brother."

"OH LORD!" She put the cloth in Ennis' large hand. "Fine! You tell him how to do it!"

Ennis stared at Jack. He didn't know how to do this without hurting him.

"It's ok, Ennis. Jus' do it like yer washin' a baby."

Ennis rubbed the cloth down Jack's still bleeding torso, to his belly button, right above the cloth. Then he rubbed his legs and feet off.

"Can yeh turn over?"

"With help, yeah."

Ennis helped roll Jack over and wiped down his back, the back of his arms, and the backs of his knees. It was then that he noticed a splotch of blood where it ought not be.

"Jack..."

"What?"

"Why're yeh bleedin'?"

"'Cus I'm all cut up, stupid."

"No, I mean...yer...yer..."

"My what!"

"Yer...ass. It's bleedin'."

Jack started to cry quietly, hoping Ennis wouldn't notice.

"I'm sorry Jack. What happened ta yeh?"

Jack sniffled as Ennis rolled him back to where he had been when he arrived. He wiped off Jack's face, which was covered in stubble. "I'll have to shave this fer yeh."

"Why can't I do it myself?"

"Oh..." to be honest, Ennis just kept thinking Jack was helpless as a puppy, and couldn't do a thing for himself.

"I guess yeh can."

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "But my arms're too sore fer now, so yeh cain do it." He comforted Ennis.

"So what happened out there?"

Jack took a deep breath, like one you take before a plunge into icy water, and sighed. "I dunno if I wanna talk about it, right now."

"Jack..."

"Ennis, I just need some time to sort this out."

"Sort what out Jack? What did they do ta yeh? How long were they attacking yeh fer?" Ennis' quiet way decomposed, and Jack was frightened. Ennis' face was angry, just like the faces of the men who had attacked him. Why was Ennis so mad at him?


	3. Can a Guy Get?

Thanks to: **Pip3, kipperoo453, w84u, LuvAngel448, Spidersting, and Jada91** for the great reviews. I appreciate the encouragement!

Title: Chapter 3 of "Ask, and Thou Shalt Receive"  
Rated: PG13 (Sorry, I know the rating keeps going up and up!)  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

"Ennis, please." His voice came out small, like a little boy's. 

"Oh...Jack, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He sighed and put his face in his hands. "I'm just so worried 'bout yeh, an' then I get here, an' thin's are worse 'an I coulda' imagined. I jus' wanna know what they did to my man."

"Ennis, I- wait...did yeh jus' say yer man?" Ever since Ennis had gotten here, Jack had been in a mood for crying. Now was no exception. A tear leaked from his eye and Ennis used the damp cloth to swipe it away.

"Are you _brothers_ done yet?" The nurse stood in the door way, beating the floor with her sneaker clad foot. Ennis was sure that was what she wanted to do to him. "The doctor needs to wrap Jack."

"Yes ma'am," Ennis nodded, "we're all finished." He dropped the cloth in the bucket and looked inquiringly at Jack. Did Jack want him gone for this?

Jack nodded to a chair on one side of the room. "Yeh jus' sit there, this don' take long."

So Ennis squashed himself in the little, orange chair. The nurse checked Jack over, and found, to her disappointment, that Ennis had done a fantastic job. The doctor came in, followed by another nurse, laden with bandages.

First, they wrapped up Jack's arms, after applying a sticky, green salve to help the skin heal. Then they put some cream on his torso and bound that just a tightly. Last was the burn. Ennis noticed it went under the towel.

The nurses helped shift Jack so they could pull it out from under him; the doctor frowned, "That's still bleeding, hmm?"

Jack was on his side, facing Ennis. He was embarrassed to be naked in front of these strangers and ashamed that they had discovered his secret. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Ennis tried to look in his eyes, but Jack continuously averted his gaze.

"No need to apologize, Mr. Twist," the doctor sighed as he shifted him back over, "I just worry you'll lose too much blood."

They put a last, clear good on Jack's burn, that made him hiss in pain. Then they wrapped it and the doctor signed a chart at the end of Jack's bed. The whole thing took about and hour. Before leaving, the second nurse slipped a paper gown on Jack. "I'll bring you something more comfortable in a moment, I'll just go get something in your size." He thanked her as she left.

He smiled sadly at Ennis after the door was closed. "I'm sorry, Ennis."

"Jack, how many people gotta tell ya this ain't yer fault 'afore yeh believe it?"

Jack frowned, "I swear, Ennis, it mus' be this shit they got me on, 'cus I ain't ever felt more like cryin' in my whole life."

"How many times, Jack?"

"One more 'an yeh tol' me so far."

He took Jack's marred face in his hands and looked into those blue eyes. They were littered with fear, doubt, guilt and shame. No where could Ennis find the love and hope that used to reside there.

"Ennis, can a guy get raped?"

Ennis' hand slipped a bit from Jack's cheek. "Say what?" He looked at Jack, shocked, scared. He could fix this cut, that limp, but he had never dealt with some who had been raped. The closest he got to that was when a boy at school kissed Francine without her permission, and she ran home crying.

He didn't know what the conditions were when Jack was raped. He didn't know what to say to the man to comfort him. He didn't know how he could take away the pain and make it all better.

"I said," Jack breathed, "can a guy get raped?"

"Yeah, Jack. Why?" Ennis knew why. He didn't need to ask, but he thought he would, just in case.

"Ennis, I think I was raped."

"You think?" Ennis grabbed Jack's hand in one of the rare shows of affection he gave only at times of hardship or sadness.

"What did yeh say to the doctors, Jack?"

"More like what'd they say to me. I woke up here, an' started punchin' anyone in reach, thinkin' I was still getting' the beatin' o' my life. After they pinned me down an' got me Velcroed to the bed, they explained I had been beaten and raped, an' some farmer saw me, on the side o' the road, pants down, covered in blood. He scooped me up and brought me in. There were 5 guys attackin' me, Ennis, an' I think they _all_ raped me. Otherwise, I wouldn' be bleedin' so much, would I?"

Jack sighed and fiddled with his hospital braclet.

"Jack, if the doctors told yeh that yeh were raped, why'd yeh ask me?"

"Yeh know this kinda stuff, an' I thought on'y girls could get raped."

"I know this kinda stuff?"

"Yah...don' cha?"

"I dunno where I would've learnt it."

"But yeh did know. Yeh answered my question."

Ennis moved his jaw for a moment, a sign that he was thinking, and then looked Jack in the eye. "Tell me what happened, Jack. Why did they do this?"

Jack lowered his head and sighed, "I guess I should've know this was gonna happen."


	4. Truth Is

Because you've all been so great with your reviews, I'm giving you a double whammy tonight!

Title: Chapter 4, "Ask, and Thou Shalt Receive"  
Rating: R to NC17 (for graphic rape)  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC ABUSE AND RAPE. IF SUCH WILL BOTHER YOU PLEASE SKIP.

* * *

_One week before  
_

Spending time with Randall was no substitute for time spent with Ennis. Often, Jack would go for walks just to escape. He just wanted Ennis. Yes, the sex with Randall was fine, but it was nothing like what Ennis gave him.

It was a Wednesday, and recently Randall had been pestering Jack to buy a horse. Jack couldn't bring himself to buy something expensive with Randall. That would stick them together.

So Jack went for another walk. He was focused mainly on his next "fishing trip" (in November? Stupid cows...) because no one drove down this road, so he didn't have worry about getting hit.

But he did. A blue pick up truck came behind him and knocked his feet out from under him. He fell onto his hands and started coughing up dirt. He felt a searing pain in the backs of his legs.

"Hey, Twist."

He rolled over groaning. "Henry?" He was the town renowned hero, the boy got all A's, was on every sports' team and had a gorgeous girlfriend. "Why aren't yeh at school?"

"Got the day off."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

He acted like he was reaching down to help Jack up. But when Jack smiled in thanks, he socked him.

"DON' GIMME ANY O' YER QUEER LOOKS!"

"What? I didn'-"

It was then that Henry's friends climbed out of the truck. Jack had known this day was coming for a while. He just wished he could've talked to Ennis first. To say goodbye, at least.

Two of the boys picked him up and carried him onto the side of the road, then about 25 yards past that. They laid him down and he stared up at them, supporting himself on his elbows.

There was yellow tall-grass all around him. It was the perfect place to die in privacy, the perfect place for them to conceal what they did.

"Jack, we know wha' yore doin' with Randall. An' we're gonna show ya why it ain't right."

Henry settle himself behind Jack, sitting them both up. "Now, we're gonna fuck yeh. Just like yeh an' Randall do. If yeh holler, we'll kill yeh. If yeh keep yore mouth shut, we're gonna beat yeh up some, an' leave yeh on the side o' the road. Maybe somone'll find yeh."

Jack tried to scoot away from the fowl breath Henry was blowing in his face. "Where ya goin' boy? You runnin' away?"

Jack shook his head furiously.

"Good, 'cus there're 5 o' us, an' one o' you."

He pulled Jack back and unzipped the man's Wranglers. Then, he pulled them off. "HELL NO!" Jack cried out, wriggling away. "Shh, baby..." Henry seemed to be mocking Jack's private moments with Ennis. When Jack couldn't take it anymore, he would be crying, and in a way most unlike Ennis, the man would cuddle him, and hum, rocking back and forth, murmuring, "Shh, baby. It's ok, it's alright, baby. Shh, baby."

But unlike Ennis, Henry was laughing. He pulled down Jack's underwear.

"GET OFF ME!" Jack's voice was low, and kept cracking with fear.

"I said be quiet!" Henry took off his belt, and then undid his pants. "Here," he handed the belt to a friend, "Hold onto this fer me."

Jack started writhing under Henry, who had put the man flat on his stomach, and was straddling the back of his legs.

Henry gave no preamble to what happened next. He entered Jack roughly and quickly, making him yelp in pain.

The agony made Jack blind. He couldn't see the teenage boys snickering, or the look of re-voltion on Henry's face. Oh, God, it hurt like nothing else. He felt like he was being torn in half.

The other 4 boys took their turns, alternately humiliating him by forcing him to perform oral sex on them as well. He would've bitten what they put in his mouth, if not for the fact that they all had something to hit him with.

When the last boy was done with him, he shoved him away. Henry took out his belt, and started beating Jack with it. Every few blows, the metal would dig in deep, causing more pain over his stomach and back. Eventually, Jack fainted from the pain.


	5. Gone?

Thanks to: **kipperoo453, w84u, LuvAngel448, Jada91 **for the fabulous reviews. I wouldn't have a reason to ignore my boyfriend if it wasn't for you guys:P

Title: Chapter 5 of "Ask and Thou Shalt Receive"  
Rated: PG13  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Ennis stared at Jack. "No...that didn't...no one could do that..." His jaw was hanging open, but even as he said the words, he didn't believe them. He had known all along such a thing was definitely possible. He had known and so hadn't let Jack have him, but it had happened anyway. _Fuck me! _he thought. Then, his thoughts strayed back to the re-creation he had just heard. Did he hear something about a Randall? 

"Who's...Randall?" He clenched his fists at his sides as he asked the question, afraid to hear the answer.

"That's what I didn't want to tell ya, but I guess yeh've a right ta know." Jack sighed, and shifted his weight (the best he could, practically immobilized as he was).

"If it's what I think it is Jack, I don' wanna hear it."

"I dunno if it's what yeh think it is, Ennis."

"Were yeh...sleepin' with Randall?" Ennis' heart broke as he spoke the words. He had always thought of Jack as his. Only his. Jack may have had sex with Lureen, but no one else should ever have taken Jack the way Ennis did.

"I'm sorry Ennis. I needed...I needed you. But I couldn' have yeh. Yeh wouldn' lemme. So I took the nex' bes' thing."

Ennis grunted and moved his chair away from its spot, next to Jack's bed. "I gotta...I gotta go."

"No, Ennis, please don'." Jack pleaded with him. Begged him, even, to stay.

"Jack! I gotta go fer a fuckin' minute er I'll bash yore head in like those guys! Jus' give me a fuckin' minute to sort it all out! Ok?"

Jack leaned his head against the pillow and let himself cry, again, for what seemed like the millionth time that day. This time he let the tears flow freely, he let the sobs escape his lungs. The pain came from his stomach, where there was an aching feeling. He knew Ennis would find out, he had just hoped it wouldn't happen like this.

Ennis stormed out of the room and walked down the length of the hall to the public bathroom. He wrenched the door open and flew inside. Tears were already streaming down his cheeks. He slammed it behind him and leaned against the door. A loud scream finally escaped his lips. It was almost a mix between a gut wrenching sob and a bellow. He hollered as loud as he could. Him and Jack cried concurrently for the next 5 minutes. Finally, he regained his self-control. He still shook, a little, from the impact of the loud, terrible bawling, but he was quieter.

He rose slowly and splashed cold water on his face. God, he couldn't believe Jack would betray what they had so easily. But, then again, Jack never had much of a choice. Ennis didn't give him one. Oh, sure, it wounded Ennis never to see Jack, but he figured Jack need more sex than he did. Jack needed more than emotional, he needed physical. Which Ennis always thought odd, since he was the dominant one, most of the time.

He walked deliberately out of the bathroom, holding his calm as best he could. Jack's room looked so far away, but Ennis could hear the crying noises coming from it. He took a deep breath and opened the door. "Jack?"

"Ennis! Oh God, almighty, I thought yeh had left ferever!"

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, sorry...but I thought that was a good ending, and it was late when I wrote this, and I wanted to get a post up today. 


	6. Forgiven

Thanks to: **Onefreetoroam, Pip3, Dreamcatcher33, kipperoo453 and LuvAngel448 **for the fabulous reviews!

Sorry that the update took a little long, I was super busy!

Title: Chapter 6 of "Ask and Thou Shalt Receive"  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

"I'd never leave...forever." Ennis added the last word at Jack's scrutinizing stare. He jammed his hat on his head before thinking better of his actions and removing it. Since he had been gone, the nurse had brought Jack a cotton hospital gown. No pants for at least two more weeks, they would rub his injuries too much. 

Ennis sat on the chair that was still next to Jack and wiped the leftover tears off his face with his sleeve. "Jack...I swear...there's still a lot a fightin' ta do, but I cain't leave you to heal alone. I'll be here fer ya, but I'm still real hurt by what you done." He held up a hand when Jack tried to interrupt him.

"Jus' lemme finish, firs'. I know yeh had your reasons, an' I know what they were. I know I never gave yeh much choice. But I want ya ta know, I ain't never slept aroun' on ya Jack. So when I foun' out yeh had...done what you done...it hurt that much more."

Ennis twirled his hat in his hands and fiddled with the brim on it. He was out of words by now. He knew what he wanted -no, needed- to say, he just didn't know how. So he sat silently, wishing to God he could cry, but knowing God had never given him what he needed, but for Jack.

Jack _was_ crying. Not as hard as before, but there were tear tracks down his cheeks. Ennis reached out to hold him and Jack's resolve crumbled. He started sobbing. He was gasping in between loud wails and biting down on his fist. He clutched at Ennis' shirt, thankful for the fortress that the larger man provided.

A nurse poked her head in and was startle by what she saw. But at least Jack wasn't having another nightmare. She watched the sandy haired man rock the other one back and forth. She knew she should leave them in their own world, but she was rooted to the spot. "Shh, baby. It's gonna be ok. Shh..." The words sounded to soft and sweet to come from that man's mouth.

He pushed Jack away from him and stared into his eyes. "What you done was wrong, Jack. But, I forgive yeh."

Jack's eyes flickered to the doorway, where the nurse observed the scene. "Ennis..." he whispered, returning his attention to this moment, "I'm sorry." The apology poured from his mouth like dust in a storm. It came quick and loud, then stopped. Jack, rarely at a loss for words, was silent.

His eyes were begging Ennis to give him a sign, any sign, that it would be ok. He finally nodded. "It's alright."

The nurse sighed from the doorway, to make them both aware of her presence. "Ahem..."Ennis whipped his head around to look at her.

"Mr. Twist?" This was a new nurse at his door. A new shift already? How long had Ennis been there?

"Yes?" Jack spoke calmly to her, despite his recent breakdown.

"You've got a guest."

Jack stared at Ennis for a moment, then, "Who is it?"

"A 'Lureen Newsome'."

"Newsome?" Ennis mouthed "I didn' know you two was divorced."

"Didn' think yeh'd care." Jack whispered back. Because those words were so honest, not meant to hurt or sting, just said as a fact, they impaled Ennis so much more. His mount gaped; he was a fish out of water. He nodded, even though he knew he should have said something like "O' course I cared, yeh fool!" Truth was, it's never occurred to him that he _should_ care. Lureen was not part of his and Jack's life.

Jack stared at him a moment longer, then turned his attention back to the door. "Yep, let 'er in." Ennis could feel Jack's anticipation. Fear was flowing through all his veins. What would Lureen do, now that there was irrefutable proof of Jack's dishonesty? She walked into the room stiffly and veered towards Ennis, who was grasping Jack's shaking hand.

She raised her jeweled, slim hand and slapped the man. Once, then again, with her other hand. She continued to slap him until Jack snatched her hand out of the air. "Stop...Lureen, stop."

She gasped in a jagged breath. "How can you be in the same room as him Jack? First, he's disgusting and devilish, then he almost gets you killed!"

Ennis glared at her, but didn't speak. He knew if he opened his mouth, he would say something wrong. It would suit him best to let his better half speak on his behalf.

"Lureen, it ain't like he ever forced 'imself on me."

"Like hell, he ain't. You're my husband, Jack. Why would you do that to me? I don'-cain't believe it!" She started hitting his bed in frustration. He had never seen her like this, even in bed, she always seemed cold.

"Lureen, I met 'im before ya. Wunn't nothin' I could do!"

"Jus' tell me, Jack. Is he why those boys beat you up?" She looked Jack over curiously, and he could tell the doctors hadn't told her what had happened. For that, he was thankful.

"No, Lureen. Ennis ain't had nothin' ta do with it."

"Why, then, would they hurt ya so bad?"

"It was...Randall."

Her eyes filled with tears and she turned to Ennis. "Yore mad at him, too right?"

Ennis nodded quietly, but kept a firm grip on Jack's hand. He wanted Jack to know that no matter how many mistakes he made, he would always be there for him.

"Then, hit him when 'e's all better. Fer me."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him. "You know you want to. Yeh don' have ta do it hard, jus' do it." With that, she turned out of the room. Jack doubted, whole heartedly, that she would be back. He wasn't planning either, on seeing Bobby for a long time to come.

* * *

A/N: I typed this pretty fast, so if there's any spelling mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them. You guys have been great readers and I should have another post up very soon! 


	7. Nightmares on the Way Home

A/N: Told you guys I'd have a new one up soon! Hahaha, enjoy this sweet double posting while it lasts wink

Thanks to: **Jada91, LuvAngel448, and Lorien Lupin** for the great, speedy reviews.

Title: Chapter 7 of "Ask, and Thou Shalt Receive"  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Two weeks passed indescribably slowly. Ennis would wash Jack, and often picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. This bothered the doctor until Ennis promised he would be gentle and help Jack stay on the toilet. 

Everyday, he changed Jack's hospital clothes for him, which, as his injuries healed, changed to pants and a shirt. Eventually, Jack's arms were strong enough that he could push himself up, but the doctor still wouldn't let him. "Many of your ribs are still broken or fractured. We can't risk damaging them more. You'll just have to wait. You're lucky I'm letting Ennis carry you around!"

Jack nodded and accepted the truth, no matter how much he hated it. He was, by all rights, a cripple. _When my arms work, my ribs an' legs are broken!_ he thought. The doctor said that Jack's right knee cap might never fully heal. Jack's attackers had beaten it and then forced him to his knees to give them head.

After the nurse dropped of his new change of clothes and left, Jack drifted off to sleep. Ennis, tired from all the care he was giving Jack (though not at all bothered) climbed into the bed with him. Jack scooted over with a grunt and let Ennis spoon up behind him.

But halfway through their nap, a nightmare washed over Jack. It was happening all over again. He clutched at the sheets and started to whimper timidly. "Please...Please stop...No more."

In his dream, he could hear Henry and his cronies taunting. He started lashing out, clawing anything he could find. After having his shirt torn, Ennis lightly shook Jack. "C'mon, wake up, Rodeo. It's nothin' but a nightmare."

Jack was still crying when he woke, but now he clung to Ennis instead of pushing him away. "O God, Ennis. It was happenin' all over again!"

" I know it was, lil' darlin'. Ain't no worry now though. I'm here. Shh, Baby." He cradled Jack's upper half in his arms. "Shh, it's ok, they're all gone."

------------------------------------

Jack was finally discharged from the hospital three weeks after his arrival, with strict orders he did not move too much, and with a glare at Ennis, was not involved in any strenuous activities.

So Ennis pushed him out of the hospital, a bag with Jack's torn clothes from the wretched day slung over his shoulder. Jack protested, "Lemme walk on the damn crutches, Ennis. God damn it, I cain do it myself!"

"You can not! Yeh heard the doctor, don' move too much!"

"Well, lemme get in the truck myself, ok?"

"Jack, I hate ta break it to ya, but yeh got two, count 'em, two broken legs. Yeh can' crawl inta this truck!"

With that he scooped the smaller man up and placed him in the passenger seat. "Damn, this truck looks fuckin' dirty agains' these..." Jack plucked at the hospital shirt he was wearing. He was right. They were a stainless, sage green, and the brown truck seat looked like vomit against them.

Ennis had gone out and bought himself a change of clothes, but he wasn't as clean as Jack. He didn't have anyone to take care of him.

"Ready to go git yore stuff?"

Jack stifled a yawn and laid down, his head on Ennis' lap. "Can yeh drive like this?"

"I cain try."

"Then, yeah, I'm ready ta go."

------------------------------------------

The drive was uncomfortable, to say the least. It was hard for Ennis to switch gears without jostling Jack. But soon he realized the pain killers had all but knocked the man out. He probably could have screamed in Jack's ear without waking him.

He had to pull over so he could shake Jack awake. "I woulda let ya sleep, but I dunno how ta get ta yore place. Ya can sleep on the way to Wyoming, k?"

Jack moved to stretch, but stopped immediately as he was assaulted by a spasm of pain in his chest. He pulled himself inward, and though to keep the pain contained in a small area.

"You ok?"

"Duh, I'm not ok. I ain't never hurt so much in my fuckin' life, Ennis."

"Sorry." Ennis dropped his worried gaze to his white knuckles on the steering wheel. Jack sighed and put a hand on Ennis' thigh.

"I forgive yeh. Now, about getting' ta my place..."


	8. You Checkin' Me Out, Cowboy?

Thanks to: **LuvAngel448, Pip3, kipperoo453, and Joetheone **for the great reviews! You guys are keeping me glued to the keyboard.

I'm sorry this took so long to have up! I was busy and I had major writer's block. Please forgive me?

Title: You Checkin' Me Out, Cowboy?  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Jack wasn't bad at giving directions. He was awful. It should have taken 45 minutes to get to his house, but because he kept forgetting to tell Ennis where to turn, it took almost twice that amount of time. Finally they arrived at a large gravel drive, which looked like it was swept of everyday. There were large patches of green grass on either side of it, and about a half a mile down, was a large brick house. 

"This is where you been livin' all this time?" Ennis was embarrassed. Jack had seen all but one of Ennis' rundown "homes", and all the while he had been living in this...mansion. Two eight year old boys were playing with a ball in the front yard, a woman in a blue uniform was clipping the rose bushes, and there was Lureen (the only person in Jack's family that Ennis had met) lying in a lawn chair, flipping through a magazine.

"Yeah, I been here. Why?"

"It's so...fancy." Ennis knew Jack had fallen into some money when he married Lureen. Jack's trucks had gotten nicer, his clothes better, his tack more expensive. But Ennis had no clue it was _this_ much money.

"Yeah." Jack sighed, in what almost sounded angry.

"Well, let's go. You want me to put ya in the wheelchair?"

"Gee, no Ennis, will ya carry me? Of course I do! I don' want my son seein' you carryin' me aroun'."

Ennis' face fell. Those pain killers Jack was on sure made him moody, and this was not the first time he had sent an arrow through Ennis' heart.

"Mmk," he mumbled as he got out of the dusty truck, walked around the side and pulled out the folded wheelchair from the back. "Will ya at least lemme help ya out?"

"I guess." Jack winced as Ennis grabbed him a little tightly, some of his pain from Jack's curtness reflected in his harsh grip. Lureen looked up at the commotion and frowned at Jack. _Why is he here?_ Then she remembered, he had lived there, he did have belongings to retrieve. Still, she scowled as Ennis pushed him over, Jack talking animatedly to the man behind him. Ennis chuckled a couple times, finally patting Jack's shoulder.

"Hello." She said the word as though someone had put a hanger down her shirt.

"Hi, Lureen. I'm jus' here ta get some things and say bye to Bobby. Then I'll be outta yer hair ferever. Won' take but an hour er so."

She nodded at him, and Ennis then sat back down on her chair. But she watched them closely over her book. She had heard what men like Del Mar did to little boys. She knew Jack would never harm his boy, but she didn' know Ennis, and maybe Jack didn't either.

She cringed as she watched Bobby's happy expression plummet, his father a fallen man, in a wheelchair, being pushed by someone. No longer the independent hero Bobby believed in. Jack lowered his gaze too, what was that she saw? It looked like Jack was ashamed of something...

"Daddy...what happened? All Momma said was that you got beat up." Bobby's friend dropped the ball on the ground and stared unabashedly at Jack's ruined face.

"Some boys who didn't like me caught me off guard-" Jack's voice stopped working. It had cracked on the last word as tears rolled down his cheeks. Ennis did him the favor of finishing the horrible sentence, "An' they beat 'im up pretty harsh. He'll get better soon, though."

Bobby stared for a minute, then nodded. He still wondered who this man was, and what he was doing pushing his father around in a wheelchair. Ennis turned Jack away as he was pointed to the door they could use. He would have to carry Jack up the stairs and around the house, as it seemed they weren't getting any help from Lureen.

Jack felt heavier, and Ennis guessed it was the depression that was setting in. His pills were wearing off fast, and Jack wasn't so optimistic anymore. He put his head on Ennis' shoulder and mumbled into the man's neck where his bedroom was. A left, then a right, third door on the right. Ennis kicked the door open like they do in the movies, but what awaited them on the other side was no honeymoon suite.

The single bed was unmade, clothes were strewn on the floor, and an old towel lay across the back of a chair. Jack's hairbrush was on his dresser next to a picture of Bobby, Lureen and him. A picture that looked recent. "Ya look so happy," Ennis whispered after setting Jack on the bed.

"We were. Well, they were. I was always wishin' you were there with me."

Ennis walked over to Jack, who was sitting on the bed, scratching the tops of his casts. He put his hands on either side of the man and looked from his legs to his waist, stomach, chest, shoulders, neck, and finally his face.

"You checkin' me out, cowboy?"

"And if I am?"

He smothered Jack's response with a kiss.


	9. Just Sleepin'

Thanks to:**LuvAngel448 **for her speedy and lonely:( review. I hope I get some more for this chapter :)

Title: Just Sleepin'  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Jack instinctively put his hands on Ennis' neck. He moaned at the connection he had been waiting since their fight of the summerto make. Ennis pushed his tongue in Jack's mouth, vying for dominance. 

Ennis picked up one hand, and the bed shifted as his left hand took on all of his weight. He used his free hand to push Jack back, a slight pressure applied on his chest. Jack eagerly obliged and flattened himself out. He grimaced as his ribs shifted.

"Ennis, I don't think-"

Ennis cut him off by straddling him and kissing him again.

"Argh..." Jack let out a pained cry. "Ennis, we can't do this. It hurts too much."

Ennis frowned. "I'm sorry Jack." His face looked hurt and stunned, but he had known this was coming; he just hadn't wanted it to. He rolled offof Jack and lay next to him.

"Yeh jus' look so purty in that get up!" Jack chuckled at Ennis' sad attempt at comedy.

"Betcha I'll look a lot better in summin' a my own." He winked at Ennis as he started to pull off his pants. The sandy haired man clambered off of the bed and walked stiffly over to the dresser. A pair of plaid boxers and an undershirt hit him in the face.

"Watch where yer throwin' that stuff, cowboy."

"Sarry," Ennis grumbled. Next he set a pale green, striped shirt alongside Jack and some jeans. "Yeh got that?"

Jack nodded at him, so Ennis started to dig through the closet, looking for suitcase.

As though Jack had read his mind, "Thur all in Lureen's room. Yeh'll havta get one from there. Jus' two doors down."

Ennis nodded at him and slipped discretely out of the door while Jack struggled with his short on the bed. He would have help Jack, but he knew the ornery man would only push him away.

----------------

The only thing to keep Ennis company on the drive was the radio and stars. Jack had fallen asleep next to him, silently crying over the "loss" of his son. Of course he would see Bobby every summer, but he had a tough time accepting that, especially in his current state. He was extremely pessimistic about everything.

So Ennis didn't complain when a whiny Jack passed out on the passenger side. He looked much more peaceful sleeping there, and Ennis would be sad to wake him up, but he couldn't drive anymore. He pulled the truck over on the side of road and curled up next to Jack, careful not to bump his injuries. Gently grasping Jack's hand, he nodded off.

----------------

A knock on the truck window woke Ennis from a most fantastic dream. A police officer was glaring at Ennis, who's head had slowly moved to Jack's lap through the night. The officer was a stout man, who looked extremely angry. Ennis pried his hand from Jack's, who whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. He rolled down the window. "Yes officer?"

"What were you doin' in there?"

"We're jus' driving to my home in Wyomin'. I was real tired, and my frien' here ain't in no state to drive. I needed to pull over to rest a minute."

The officer glared at the sleeping Jack for a moment before nodding at Ennis. "I'll need you to come in all the same. You can follow behind me."

"Come in for what, sir?"

"Doesn't matter to you, does it? All that matters is yore commin'. If yeh don't hurry up, you an' yore _friend_ will be in the cruiser with me and my partner."

Ennis cringed as the officer spoke the word "friend". Did the man know? What could Ennis do if he did know? "Alright, sir. We'll be right behind yeh."

The police man nodded and clambered into his car. He turned to the man sitting beside him, "Another queer on the side of the road." His partner sighed quite loudly as they drove back to the station.

-------------------

Ennis had never been so embarrassed in his life. How could he be sitting here, holding a sobbing Jack, in the middle of a police station? The officer had taken all of Ennis' cash as a payment for his ticket that he got for stopping on the side of the road. He wasn't quite sure why Jack was crying, as he had only just woken up.

"What's yore name, boy?" The stout officer who had stopped them poked at Jack.

"'Is name is Jack. Could yeh give 'im a second?"

The officer glared at Ennis for a moment, "Well, Mr. Del Mar-"

"Wait a minute, you know my name, an' Jack's. But what's yores?"

"I'm officer Chucks." He flicked his badge that rested on his fat chest. "And as I was saying, you've paid for yore ticket, so all we got left is to make shore yeh weren't doin' anythin' on the side a the road."

"What're you talkin' about? I was sleepin'!"

"Don't get violent, Mr. Del Mar, you'll scare Jack." He nodded at the dark haired man who clutched at Ennis' shirt, still crying quietly.

"What's wrong with yeh anyways, Jack?" Ennis spoke almost silently to Jack, petting his head.

"I dunno, Ennis. I'm sorry." He seemed to choke on his words, and stopped talking as soon as they had come out of his mouth.

"It's ok Jack."

"Mr. Del Mar..." Officer Chucks cleared his throat to interrupt a scene that looked like it was about to get intimate. "About what happened in the truck..."

"What happened in the tuck?" Jack stared at Ennis, fear of another betrayal in his eyes.

"Nothin' happened in the God damn truck. But Chucks here won't believe me." He grunted, pointing to the person behind Jack.

Jack nodded, put his head on Ennis chest and promptly fell asleep. Ennis wished he could do that.

"How do I prove to you nothin' happened?"


	10. Outta My Sight!

Thanks to: **hotpants333, LuvAngel448, w84u, lonelylady4ever, and dreamcather33 **for the fabulous reviews. This one's for you guys!

Title: Outta My Sight  
Rating:PG13  
Disclaimer: (I figure it's about time for a new one) Annie Proulx is AMAZING! Luckily, I have the privilege of goofing with her characters. No money is being made off of this, nor will any ever be.

* * *

"Well," Officer Chucks grumbled, "we'll jus' havta ask aroun'." 

"WHAT? Jack an' I didn' do nothing. On'y sleepy. I swear!"

"An' why am I supposed ta believe you, Del Mar?"

"Ya got to! I gotta get Jack home. See how bad he's messed up?" He gestured to the limp form still loosely clinging to him. He felt bad about using Jack, but he really did want to get him home and take care of him. They only had four hours of driving left, but this officer was really holding them up.

The officer shrugged, "Aw, Hell, yeh two make me sick. Get outta my sight 'afore I change my mind!"

Ennis nodded his thanks and scooped up Jack.

"A fool I must look, carryin' you aroun' Jack!" he whispered loudly in the man's ear. Jack shifted in his arms, but didn't otherwise make an attempt to acknowledge Ennis' words.

He set his guy gently in the passenger side of the truck, the raced over to his own side.

"You hungry Jack? I shore am." With that, he pulled out of the parking lot.

------------------

Next to Ennis, Jack was chewing carefully, so as not to hurt his jaw. Ennis had already finished his lunch and downed a second beer before looking at Jack.

"Yeh mind if I start drivin' now?"

Jack looked out the window at the tall grass next to him. Not a building or a single tree for miles. It reminded him of the area where he had been ambushed.

"Yeah, let's get the fuck outta here," he whispered, his voice breaking slightly. Ennis shifted the gear and chose to ignore Jack's tears. Ennis wasn't much good at comforting.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack asked Ennis to pull over.

"What is it?"

"Well, we got a problem."

"And that would be...?" He looked at Jack with concern and choke the engine.

"I gotta...uh-"

"You gotta what?""

"Uh, ok, you know this looks a helluva lot like where Henry beat me up, but I REALLY gotta take a leak."

"Oh..." When they were at the hospital, it was easy enough to pick him up and carry him to the toilet, but what could Ennis do know that there was nothing for Jack to sit on?

"Well I...How're we-"

"I got an idea. You ain't gonna like it much, but..."

"Where're you goin' with this?" Ennis was getting extremely impatient with Jack's stuttering, and was nervous about what Jack was going to make him do.

"Will yeh jus' listen?"

"Sorry. What do I gotta do?"

"I'm 'onna need ya to stand behind me. Ya know, lemme lean on ya. I cain't stand with two broken legs. You said so yerself."

Ennis sighed. He know Jack was right, but doing that would be uncomfortable, to say the least. Especially for Ennis who could easily be seen holding Jack from the side of the road.

"Mmk...guess there ain't no other way, huh?"

"No...I don' think there is."

He pulled Jack out and carried him about 25 yards before setting him down. Then he put his hands under Jack's armpits and pulled him up. He clasped his hands around the man's chest.

"K," he grunted, "hurry up, this is hard ta do."

Jack weaved his arms around the bulky ones holding him up so he could unzip his pants.

---------------

Finally, they were at Ennis' beat down house. It was more of a shack, than a house. He thanked God that Jack's medicine had put him to sleep again, and prayed the man would sleep until he was inside, where it didn't look so bad.

He put Jack in his wheelchair and threw one of Jack's heavy bags over his shoulder. How would he keep the door open? He pushed Jack – who was still snoozing – up to the door, opened it, and decided to use the weighty duffle bag as a door stop.

The wheelchair jiggled as it rolled over the metal thresh-hold, but still Jack did not stir. "Damn!" Ennis spoke more to himself than anyone else, "Thos pills sure know you out good, Friend!" He tugged off his own boots and pulled the bag away from the door. When he turned to Jack, the small man was yawning. "Where're we, Ennis?"

"Where d'ya think, dummy?"

"Oh that's a real nice way to welcome me home!"

"Can ya think of a better one?"

"Yeah, I can, where's the bedroom?"

Ennis grinned at Jack's half smile, and felt his jeans tighten. He suddenly felt awful that Jack could do so much with a little smile, and Alma had to work so hard just to get Ennis going. The pang of guilt left him, though, when Jack called his name.

"Ennis, you look like you're gonna need some help."

---------------------

It had been raw, full of need and lust, like their first night on Brokeback. Ennis pushed Jack on the bed roughly and pulled his jeans down faster than a NASCAR racer. Jack winced as he remembered Henry doing the same thing. _Ennis, it's Ennis...Ennis, Ennis, Ennis_ he continued to tell himself. But he couldn't get the picture out of his head.

Behind him Ennis knew something was wrong. He was used to Jack making some noise. A grunt or a moan of pleasure, at least. He slowly pulled out of Jack, ignoring the aching in his own member and rolled his partner over, careful of his casts.

He smoothed the dark hair out of Jack's sweaty face, "What's wrong, baby?" he cooed.

"I'm sorry Ennis! I kept tryin' to remember it was you, but..."

"Shh, it's alright, we'll try again later." He cuddle Jack in his arms and kissed the top of his head, until the other man rolled over and kissed him back.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled into Ennis mouth.

"How many times I gotta tell you Jack? This. Ain't. Yore. Fault."

He pet his friend's hair some more, and eventually Jack snuggled into his chest, arms draped over his shoulders. They're legs were entangled and Ennis continued to rub Jack's back and twirl his hair in his fingers. And even though they hadn't had sex, even though Ennis would need to jack off tonight, he was content for now, just to hold Jack again.

* * *

A/N: A lot of people had been asking me where the sex was, and I thought, I want some in there, but it just wouldn't fit for Jack, who's still healing, to go right into battle, now would it? So I put something in for you, I hope you like it.

A/N: The police officer, I was thinking of taking that somewhere, but then I felt Jack and Ennis had had enough hardship and that would have taken it too far. I hope you can forgive me for kind of just...dropping that. Plus I really wanted to get them home.


	11. A Solo Dance, With Love

Thanks to: **w84u, mari, and kipperoo453** for the fantabulous reviews.

Title: A Solo Dance, With Love  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and/or 10

* * *

Ennis wanted to stay home and take care of Jack, but he had already taken three weeks off of work. Anymore time would be suicide, he was already behind on the bills as it was. 

"Junior 'n' Francine're comin' up soon. They'll be happy ta help yeh out. Till then-"

"I can crawl," Jack said in a hushed voice, cheeks rosy from embarrassment.

"Yeah," Ennis agreed gruffly while he kicked on his boots and tugged on his jacket. He pulled the door open and looked back at Jack who was on the rug, leaning against the couch, flipping through a book. He let the door go and stomped over to Jack.

He kissed him quickly, and then left. "Bye, Jack."

"Bye, Ennis," he managed to speak through his wide smile.

He heard the truck leave the drive way and leaned back against the old couch. The book he was reading was an old favorite of his that Ennis had brought. He was suddenly thirsty, so he crawled to the kitchen, retrieved water from the bottom of the fridge where Ennis had put so much of it for him, and crawled back to his spot in front of the fire place. He had the radio on just loud enough for background noise.

_I don't want to say goodbye  
Let the stars shine through  
I don't want to say goodbye  
All I want to do is live with you_

The song caught Jack off guard, and he set down his book to listen more closely. It sounded sort of upbeat, but the message in it was extremely sad.

_Just like the light of the morning  
After the darkness has gone  
The shadow of my love is falling  
On a place where the sun always shines  
Don't you know that's where our hearts both belong?_

He scrambled over to the radio and turned it up louder so he could hear the words and music through the static. He placed his arms in a circle like he was holding someone to dance with and started swaying.

'_Cause I don't want to say goodbye  
Let the sun shine through  
No, I don't want to say goodbye  
All I want to do is live with you_

He could imagine himself swaying with Ennis, moving with the slower tempo of the music. Of course Ennis would be leading, as he did in any of their goings-on. He hand clasped tight around Jack's, their heads on each other's shoulders.

_Together, our two hearts are strong  
Don't you know that's where our hearts both belong?_

He could feel the sweat and anticipation of a night like that. The candlelight in his daydream flickered with the fire in front of him. He could smell Ennis' musky scent, feel Ennis' stubble...

'_Cause I don't want to say goodbye  
Let the stars shine through  
No, I don't want to say goodbye  
All I want to do is live with you _

His daydream faded and he focused on the words, missing the imaginary warmth of his man. He clenched his hands in fists, as if to rid them of the empty feeling. The words were taking on more meaning though, and he absorbed himself in the last line.

_All I want to do is live with you._

And, that, Jack decided, was just what he was going to do.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one is so short, but it was just an idea that hit me, hope you guys like it. The song in this chapter is "I Don't Want to Say Goodbye". It's on the BBM soundtrack :) 


	12. Middle of the Summer With a Chill

Thanks to: **dreamcatcher33, kipperoo453, and LuvAngel448 **for the fantastic reviews. You guys are so encouraging.

Title: Middle of the Summer With a Chill  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and/or 10

* * *

Ennis came home after ten long hours, smell of cattle and looking tear-worn. He peeled off his jacket and knocked off his boots before falling on the bed next to Jack. 

"How'd today go?" Jack looked at him curiously as he rolled over.

"Eh…" Ennis' body jerked as he grunted, "Not much news, really."

Jack nodded. "Go 'n' take a shower, friend, I missed yeh."

Ennis grinned as he got off the bed, hearing it squeak. Jack watched him go to the bathroom, and then rubbed his rough face. He was envious that Ennis could just shave or shower whenever he pleased. It took Jack almost twenty minutes to shave because he had to crawl into the bathroom, call Ennis to get his razor, shave a little, stretch to look in the mirror, and do it all over again.

And showers, well they were just out of the question. But every night since he'd arrived, Ennis would fill the tub, put Jack in (legs over the side of course) then climb in behind him. It was the one thing Jack knew he would miss about his injuries.

He scratched an itch on the top of his cast, then sighed. This was no good. His man was home and he was out here all lonely. Eventually, after what seemed like eons, Ennis came out of the bathroom. He had one towel tied low and loose around his hips and was using another to tousle his dirty blond hair. He opened a drawer and pulled on some boxers, then looked at Jack. The man looked like he was waiting for something.

"Sorry, Bud. No bath tonight. 'M too tired."

Jack just nodded where he laid on their, yes THEIR, bed and opened his arms for a hug. Ennis clambered onto the bed, thankful for the soft embrace and put his head on Jack's chest. He listened to his heartbeat, like their second night on Brokeback.

"What's goin' on, Ennis?"

But the bulky man was already snoring.

------------------------

Jack wanted to take a bath himself, today, he decided when he woke up in an empty bed. The sheets were gathered around his feet in a pile, and the quilt was pulled up to his chin. It was the middle of the summer, why was it so damn cold?

He rolled out of bed and shuffled over to the window. Pulling the cream curtains back, he examined the dreary weather.

"Ugh. Work's gonna be a pain in the ass fer Ennis today," he spoke to the empty house.

He dropped the curtains and crawled back to the bed. Rarely did he make his bed at home, but he slept alone then, no need to. He tugged the sheets up and inhaled when he caught a whiff of Ennis' scent. Next the quilt. Then he jammed the pillows back on. It looked like a four year old had done it, but he _had_ been on his knees the whole time. He was moderately proud of his accomplishment.

He pulled a pair of folded jeans off a chair (whether they were his or Ennis', he did not know) and made his way into the bathroom to run the water. He was slightly frightened to attempt this on his own, he wasn't sure how he'd get in or out, but he needed to get clean.

He plugged the tub and started to run the water. It had been so long since he'd done this, it felt almost foreign to him. He then grabbed the edged of the tub and tried to pull himself up. He attempts were not rewarded; he collapsed next to the tub, amazed at how much this exhausted him. Suddenly, he felt a spasm of pain in his ribcage.

"Oh fuck," he thought, "I didn' take my pills today!" There was no way he was reaching the medicine cabinet on his knees. He stuck his forearm on the sink and pulled himself up. For a moment he wobbled on two casted feet, but he eventually gained his balance, the pain making him gasp.

He tried to grab at the bottle, but couldn't grasp it, because as one of his supporting hands left the counter, he couldn't stay up. He put out his hands to stop himself from hitting his head as he fell. An immense pain shot through his arm as it his the porcelain tub and sent out a sickening crack.

Jack pulled his arm in and hugged himself. He hoped it wouldn't be too long until Ennis got home.

----------------------

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"Wha-?" Jack woke up to Ennis' scared face in his. His arm was bent an odd angle and hurt more than he could believe. Ennis' daughter Junior stared over her father's shoulder at the felled man he was cooing over. Why did Jack have to fall in his underwear? The situation was embarrassing enough as it was.

"What happened to you?" Ennis tugged the rubber stopper out of the drain which had overflowed and gotten a fair amount of water in the bathroom and bedroom. Jack sat up, leaning against the bath, "'M so sorry Ennis. I didn' mean for this to happen."

"Don' be, jus'...What in Hell happened?"

Jack told Ennis everything, from making the bed to falling on the tub, the whole time Ennis shook his head. Junior had disappeared to the other room and she could be heard talking to someone else.

"What're they doin' here so early?" He asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Huh?" Ennis hadn't been expecting that question. "Oh, thur train came in early. They were waitin' outside when I got home. I come in and call yer name, cain't find yeh, anywhere! Then I see the wet bedroom carpet, "Oh, God," I think, "Someone's come to kill Jack!" So I run in here and find yeh. What were you thinkin'?"

"That I needed my God damned pills and somebody had left them where I couldn' reach 'em."

Ennis sighed. "Well, come on, you need to change and then I want you to meet my girls. They shore have grown since yeh last saw 'em!"

* * *

A/N: There you go, it's twice as long as the last chapter, as a little encouragment for some more reviews:) 


	13. A Meeting and A Badly Broken Limb

Thanks to: **LuvAngel448, Peggyz, dreamcatcher33, w84u, kipperoo453 **for all the reviews. While some of them are short cough cough they're still extremely encouraging and let me know you'd like some more. :)

Title: A Meeting and a Broken Limb  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and/or 10

* * *

Ennis didn't realize how terribly Jack had hurt his arm until he forced it out of the man's grip. Jack seemed reluctant to let go of his wounded appendage. When, finally, he did, Ennis could tell an immediate trip to the hospital was inevitable. He picked Jack up and took him to their room, where Junior and Francine had been talking. "You girls go wait in the living room, will yeh?" They nodded at him and silently left the room. 

"Why're they in here?"

"That's the one thing I didn't tell you." He spoke quietly as he set Jack on the bed and took some clothes from their closet. He threw a towel at Jack so he could wipe himself off, he was wet from all the water on the floor.

"What's that?" Jack was using his only good limb to dry himself.

"Well, when the girl's stay here, I give 'em my room and I sleep on the couch..."

"Oh, FABULOUS." Jack sighed and dropped the towel on the bed, "Where'm _I _supposed ta sleep, then?"

"On the couch you idiot," Ennis dropped a pair of jeans next to Jack.

"Well, then, where'll you sleep?"

Ennis chewed his lip and motioned for Jack to get dressed.

"Damn door's open, Ennis!"

"Oh." He closed the door then sat down on the bed next to Jack. "I guess I'll be on the floor."

"Well that's jus' damn stupid. How long're your girls here fer?"

"Two weeks."

"You wanna sleep on the floor fer two weeks!"

"I do not! But look atchou, yer gonna have another cast by tamorro, and you cain't sleep on the floor. I'm the only one outta the two of us who can!"

"You outta have a pullout bed..."

"Jack, I slept on the ground outside for 2 damn months 'afore, I'm sure I cain make it inside for 2 weeks."

Jack gave up his argument and nodded, still trying to dress himself with one arm.

"How long is that gonna take you?"

"Stop complainin'! I'm goin' as fast as I cain. If yeh want me ta go faster, help me out!"

Ennis sighed and leaned over to pull up Jacks pants. He buttoned them and zipped them up, the gently put Jack's shirt on over his broken arm.

"Guess you'll have ta meet the girls on the drive to the hospital."

"How long'll that take?"

"Takes about and hour and a half, from here. I think."

"Yeh think?"

"I hadn't been but once, 'n' that was when Junior fell down all those stairs, I was more worried 'bout her than how long it took ta get there."

"Was she ok?"

"Duh! Look it her now, does she look bad?"

"No, no, she looks fine."

"I know she does."

Finally Jack was dressed. Ennis picked him up and carried him over to the door which he banged on with his foot. Francine opened it and smiled at her father. He grunted and nodded at the front door, which Francine opened as well. He walked out stiffly and settled Jack in the front of his truck. "You ain't never tol' them about us, have yeh, Ennis?" he whispered to him.

"Did you tell Bobby?"

"Not 'till I lef'."

"Well, I ain't had the chance since yeh got here. So I'ma tell 'em now. You jus' wait in the truck."

"Where else 'm I gonna go?" he mocked quietly.

As a response Ennis slammed the door in his face. Jack watched quietly as Ennis gestured to his girls, telling a long story, no doubt. Francine, who looked to be about 12, just giggled. Junior on the other hand, who must've been 14 or 15, did not smile. She had a serious look on her face and when Ennis finished talking, Jack could hear her yelling.

"What's wrong with you? You left me, 'n' Francine, 'n' Momma jus' fer him! We weren't good enough fer ya?"

Ennis' shoulders sagged and he shook his head. His daughter gave him about 15 seconds to explain and then she started to yell again.

"And fer a man, no less! Yer a sinner, Daddy, why would yeh do this!"

Jack saw Ennis shudder as his daughter ran inside, tears streaming down her cheeks. Francine put a hand on her father's shoulder and kissed him quickly on the cheek before running inside after he sister.

Ennis walked over to the truck slowly and quietly. He opened the door, got inside and slammed it shut.

"Fuck, Ennis, I'm sorry."

"Shut up, Jack, jus' shut up. This is all your fault."

"What?"

* * *

A/N: It was just a little cliffy I _had_ to leave you at. Hope you forgive me:) 


	14. Just About the Only Thing Right

Thanks to: **dreamcatcher33, LuvAngel448, Jada91, and Valandil Eluch **for all of the loverly reviews!

Title: Just About the Only Thing Right  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and/or 10

* * *

"You heard me Jack! Your fault! All yours! You made the move on me! You gave me something I didn't want! You let me have what I hadn't never had! Why'd you have to give it ta me, huh? Why couldn't you jus' leave me to my miserable life?" 

"Ennis...I," Jack's face fell. He felt like he was being rejected because of a step he had taken, barely balanced, years ago. He felt as though Ennis were pushing him, and he was on a very unsteady log. He was going to fall soon, and with Ennis being the pusher, who would be there to catch Jack?

"You what Jack? Don't tell me yer sorry, 'cause I know you ain't!"

"I'm not! Why should I be? Look it what we got, Ennis! We got summin' real, and it's damn good too! You gonna let yer daughter take that away!" Jack's face was red and his arm was throbbing, but he wasn't going to the hospital until this conversation was finished.

"What if I am?" Tears were running down Ennis' usually stoic face, and they were extremely unnerving.

"Yore jus' gonna leave me, like this?"

"I cain wait fer yeh to get better, but we cain't do _this_ anymore Jack, she's right. It's jus' wrong."

"WHAT! How in the Hell can you call this wrong?" Jack was sobbing, and yelling. He was sure his shouts could be heard in the house. "What we got Ennis, ain't wrong, it's about the only thingright in either of our lives! I'm all you got, and now yore all I got! How...how cain you give that up?"

He slumped against the side of the truck, gasping for air, crying uncontrollably.

"Jack...Jack..."

Ennis poked his good shoulder. "Jack, I'm sorry...but how cain I give her up?"

"Don' give 'er up. We'll talk ta her when we git back." He spoke through gritted teeth, breathing heavily, his face white.

"Jack, yer shiverin'," Ennis rubbed his shoulder. "Yore right, let's git yeh to the hospital, we'll worry about this later."

---------------------

The drive to the hospital was awkwardly silent. Frequent whimpers from Jack punctuated the stillness, but other than that, only a static radio broke it. Ennis stared a hole through the wind shield, thinking about what he would say to Junior. Francine seemed all right with the situation, mostly, she didn't seem to know what to make of it, being so young.

But Junior, Junior seemed to hate Jack, and she was tired of Ennis too. It's always the people who we are closest too that we disappoint the most. The people we want to accept us the most, push us away.

Ennis pushed his sad thoughts out of his mind, instead tried to focus on the gorgeous man next to him. Jack's face was covered in tears, his hair matted to his head with sweat. He gently cradled his broken arm on his waist, and his head leaned against the cool window. He looked very pale, Ennis was worried he had gone into shock. But surely Jack had broken something before his legs?

"We're almost there, bud." Ennis finally spoke 15 minutes before they were at the hospital.

Jack nodded and then made an odd noise. He sounded like he was choking. "Jack? What's wrong, baby?"

Jack shoved the door open with his good arm and Ennis pushed on the breaks quickly. As the car stopped, Jack started to vomit out the side of the car. He hadn't eaten much, so it was painful. There wasn't much for him to throw up, so after all the food, it was just stomach acid. He kept vomiting for almost 1 minute.

Ennis rubbed his back while he leaned outside of the truck, silently crying. He hated looking so weak and little in front of Ennis. Ennis had been taking care of him for the past month, and he was tired of it. He felt like a real nuisance, needing so much care. He leaned back in the truck and swiped his arm over his mouth. "I'm sorry, Ennis."

"It's ok. We're almost there. Let's just make it the rest of the way and then they'll take care of you."

* * *

A/N: I'm sure a lot of you are wondering why I made Junior hate Ennis' relationship. So often, I see she is the more accepting daughter. But when I came out to my mother (no where near the same situation, I know) she took it the hardest, and she was the person I was closest to. Often the people we're closest to find it hard to accept us as something they never knew us as. So that's why I thought Junior would be less accepting. 


	15. Less White and Less Imposing

Wow! I don't know what urged you guys to give me so many great reviews, maybe it was the double post. Whatever it was, thanks so much to: **dreamcatcher33, Pip3, LuvAngel448, SilverBlood666, kipperoo453, Jada91, and Lorien Lupin **for all of your reviews. :)

**dreamcatcher33- **Thanks so much! I try my hardest to make the story true to life, and I appreciate that you recognize that, hope you're not too envious of this chapter :P

**Pip3**- Your review almost brought me to tears. Your encouragement writing and otherwise is much appreciated. It's great to know that someone who may have not feelings other than heterosexual is still out there pulling for us.

**LuvAngel448-**Guess you'll just have to wait and see if Ennis pushes Jack away, huh?

**Kipperoo453- **Thanks for saying Ennis is just like you imagined him. As a writer, it's hard enough to get into a character's head; it makes it even harder when someone creates them!

**SilverBlood666-** Thanks! It's actually easy to keep the accent, I'm from Georgia!

**Jada91- **Yes, Junior's reaction could be a might confusing.

**Lorien Lupin- **Your reviews are appreciated, short or long! I just love to know you're enjoying the story. :)

Title: Less White and Less Imposing  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and/or 10

* * *

This hospital wasn't as white as the other one. It wasn't as imposing as it either. Ennis had Jack by his side, and that made it a lot easier. He carried him in, because in his hurry to escape Junior's fury, he had forgotten the wheelchair. The lady at the front desk stared for a moment, blinking. 

"Emergency." Ennis grunted, having a difficult time holding up Jack, small as he was. The secretary pointed to her left. _Thank God it's on the first floor, _Ennis thought. He kept lugging Jack with him as long as he could, but Jack was starting to lose consciousness and sag. His body was getting limper and colder by the moment, he was starting to frighten Ennis.

The emergency room smelled like chemicals and was a sickly yellow colour. It looked as though someone had splashed pee all over the walls. There was a man at a counter, clicking a mouse on the computer screen, in green scrubs. Ennis sat Jack down on a cracked, plastic chair and walked stiffly over to the nurse (doctor?). "'Scuse me? My friend, he broke his arm, and I'm nervous he's gone inta shock."

The man in green just nodded and smirked. Ennis hated that! People often assumed that because of his low, thick southern voice, he wasn't smart. He may not have graduated, but he knew what shock was, he'd seen enough of it. Suddenly, he heard Jack start to vomit again.

Jack was too listless to move, which caused him to vomit on his clean shirt and pants. "Jack, jus' lean forward a bit!" Ennis barked as he ran to him and leaned him over. Jack finished vomiting on the floor, but most of it decorated his clothes.

"Yeh see what I mean? He's. In. Shock."

The doctor finally took Jack seriously and led them into a small, curtained area. "We can wrap him up in some blankets to keep him warm, but I can't do anything else for him until we get a medical history and a next of kin."

"A wha-?"

"A next of kin: someone who can make his medical decisions for him if he is incapable."

Ennis received a clipboard with at least 10 forms on it and the doctor walked away, "A nurse should be here soon to heat Jack up."

The pen taped to the clipboard was a black ball point pen, that didn't work all of the time. Ennis had to scratch over a lot of his words to engrain them fully in the paper. A lot of the information, he didn't know. He knew he should call Lureen, but only Jack had her number, and he was currently shivering on the bed. He hadn't started vomiting, again, which Ennis took as a good sign.

Finally a nurse came in, stripped off the soiled shirt and pants and wrapped Jack in at least two heating blankets and one regular blanket. "I'll bring you some juice soon, that'll get your electrolytes up. I'm sure you've been throwing up a lot?"

He nodded sadly and closed his eyes. The nurse tapped his shoulder, "Try not to sleep. It would be bad for you to lose consciousness." He opened his eyes and stared at her. "Mmk."

Jack was still shivering under his covers while Ennis filled out the last form. He set down the clipboard and walked over to his guy. "It'll be ok. They're gonna getcha all warm, then put a cast on yer arm, an' yeh'll be all better."

Jack nodded. "I hope so."

Ennis could tell the words were hard to speak, it was hard just for Jack to move his jaw. He leaned over and kissed him, brushing some hair out of his eyes. He gently licked his cold lips and sucked on the bottom one. He elicited a moan from Jack. "You know you like that. Don't you?"

All Jack could do was nod. He pet his partner's head gently before he remembered they were in a hospital and backed away.

"Wonder where that doctor is. I wanna getcha home."


	16. Watching

Thanks to: **kipperoo453, Pip3, LuvAngel448, hotpants333 and Valandil Eluch **for all the reviews. I thought you guys deserved some personal replies for all your fabulous reviews.

Title: Watching  
Rating: NC-17 (CONTAINS GRAPHIC RAPE)  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and/or 10

A/N: I absolutly HATE it when folks make the whole story a dream, but we needed at least one dream! Don't worry, the whole story isn't a dream, just this one chap.

* * *

Ennis figured that the nightmare he had was his punishment for falling asleep when Jack needed taking care of. But if it was his punishment, it didn't make sense that Jack would suffer in it. But then again, it did. Jack was practically an extension of Ennis and watching him get hurt all over again made Ennis sick to his stomach. 

_Ennis couldn't move. He wanted to yell or run at the people who were holding Jack, but for some reason his feet were glued to the dirt road he watched from. A bulky boy who looked to be about 17 was carrying Jack, his arms behind his back. Jack was kicking in front of him, trying to keep the other men away from him_

_But they were getting to him anyways. It took three of the five guys to hold Jack down, but they did it. Even though Jack must've been 30 yards from him, at least, Ennis could hear him shouting, and the men taunting him. _

_"You fuckers, get offa me!"_

_"Aww, poor baby Jack, he wants to go home." The man holding him -who had to be Henry, Ennis just knew it- made a mock pouty face. He tightened his grip on Jack's arms and Jack winced. _

_"Get offa me!" His face was red, most likely from anger and fear. _

_The boys took him down faster than Ennis could see. Finally he was able to run over, but he still couldn't stop them from hurting Jack. The only reason he had been able to move was so that he could see better. But he didn't want to see this. He didn't want to watch them, unable to defend Jack. But he couldn't just leave Jack, either._

_Jack continued to strugglewhile the men brought him down to the ground. The shoved his face into the dirt and he tried to move away, jerking, jutting, moving as quickly as possible. It didn't help. Two men held him while Henry pulled on his jeans, taking no time to unzip them. They tore at the edges as they were ripped off Jack's slender hips. A small yelp escaped his lips while blood trickled slowly from a cut on his hip._

_Jack continued to wriggle when his shorts were tugged along by his pants. His own jeans, betraying him. Baring him to what was to come. He tried to get free, but it just didn't work. He was no match for these men. Ennis knew he could take them, if only he could get to them. But he still couldn't move._

_Henry unzipped his own pants and time seemed to slow down as he entered Jack roughly. He grasped Jack's shoulders for balance and an evil grimace came across his face. Jack continued to flail under the hands holding him, hands that belonged to two revolted faces._

_Ennis couldn't watch anymore, he just needed this to be over. He just wanted Jack to stop hurting. It wasn't fair that Jack had to do all the hurting for both of them. Why couldn't Ennis have gotten raped? He would've gladly done that, if it meant Jack would be healthy and safe at the moment. _

_He returned his mind to the moment at hand. Jack was on his knees now, and Henry's hands were on Jacks hair. He pushed Jack towards his crotch, but Jack continued to shake his head. Finally, Henry punched him. Words became useless. Ennis could see what was happening, no one needed to tell him. _

Ennis hadn't had a nightmare in a long time. But when he finally woke up, dry heaving, he knew he must somehow be to blame for this one. He looked around the small room and found Jack. What a little man, a strong little man to have gone through what he had. Ennis laced his fingers through Jack's and wiped his own forehead, covered in cold sweat. He knew the doctor would come soon, telling them they could go now that Jack's arm was wrapped in a gooey white cast.

Jack was moving his hand slightly, pulling Ennis back to the present. "Ya fall asleep, cowboy?"

"Yeah, sarry." He looked at his feet, embarrassed. Ennis wondered if he had said anything in his sleep, apparently though, he had not. Jack didn't say anything. He just looked sadly at Ennis, his arm over his stomach.

Ennis couldn't wait to get back home.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I didn't put in getting the cast. I've never gotten one, so I don't really know how it works. Hope you can forgive me. 


	17. Wounded

Thanks to: **dreamcatcher33, Pip3, Valandil Eluch, and kipperoo453** for all the great reviews. I love the encouragement! And I'm glad you guys didn't hate the dream :P

Title: Wounded  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and/or 10

* * *

Ennis laid his head on Jack's stomach, his ear level with the man's belly button. He was staring over Jack's feet at the door, willing it to open, praying for the doctor to come in. He just wanted to get Jack home. He was absently stoking his partner's chest until Jack grabbed his hand. 

"What is it, Cowboy? If yeh keep pettin' me, yer gonna wear a hole right through me!"

Ennis sat up and stared at him for a moment before sighing and lying back down, this time, he faced Jack.

"I had an awful dream when I fell asleep," he spoke quietly, toying with the fray of the old hospital blanket.

"I know yeh did." Jack silently put his pet his cheek, then ran his fingers over Ennis' ear. The soft touch made Ennis shiver.

"Yeh do?"

"Yeh weren't very quiet about it. Who was hurtin' me?"

"Wha-?"

"Yeh kep' sayin' 'Let 'im go, leave 'im be, he ain't hurt you at all!' an' I guess I figured it was me, bein' hurt." His gaze looked kind of wounded; as though he was frightened Ennis was supporting another man.

"Oh..."

"Was it?"

"Was it what?"

"Was it me?"

"Yes."

Jack nodded, relieved that it was indeed him. Then he frowned and continued to slowly stroke Ennis' face.

"'M sorry." He shifted on the bed and Ennis had to life his head so Jack's ribs wouldn't be hurt in the process.

"Sorry fer what?"

"Sorry I tol' yeh. If yeh hadn' known what had happened, yeh wouldn' worry so much."

"I'd worry either way. Don't never think there's summin' yeh cain't tell me!"

Jack was shocked by the admonishment, but nodded his head, "Ok."

"Yeh can tell me anythin', Jack."

He just nodded again, wondering why he should be so open when Ennis always shut him out.

"So, what happened ta me?"

"Same thing that did before." Ennis looked at his hands, avoiding Jack's gaze.

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"I mean, I figured it was summin' like that-"

"Jack, it was awful!" he managed to choke out, tears falling lightly on Jack's hospital gown.

"I know."

"They were beatin' you up and makin' you-"

"I know."

"An' I just couldn' stop 'em."

"I know."

"How d'yeh know?"

"It's happened ta me before, remember?"

Ennis nodded, and sat up, swiping at his tears, right before the doctor came in.

"Well, Jack, everything seems to be in order. You've come well out of your shock. Your arm will be in the cast for six weeks. I'm sure you know the spiel?" He asked, nodding to Jack's legs.

"Yup."

"Great. Now all that's left is, what pain meds are you on for your legs?"

Ennis cut in, "For about three more days he's on just plain Tylenol, four times a day. Then he's all done, for those."

The doctor nodded, "You just wrote Tylenol on the form, I just wanted to check. Keep taking Tylenol. If it gets worse, give me a call."

Ennis nodded at the chubby doctor, then his face got serious. "So I can take Jack home, now?"

The doctor smiled and nodded his consent. "In about twenty minutes, we should be done with the paper work and you can both go."

* * *

A/N: K, I promise this is the last scene it the hospital. I just thought I should finish it up in it's own chapter. Next post it's on to the Del Mar/ Twist home! 


	18. A Comfortable Silence

Thanks to: **dreamcatcher33, Pip3, Mari, Onefreetoroam, Valandil Eluch, and kipperoo453 **for all the fabulous reviews :) This double update is for you guys.

Title: A Comfortable Silence  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and/or 10

* * *

The ride home was much more comfortable than the ride to the hospital, even though it was just as quiet. This time Jack didn't talk, leaving Ennis to his thoughts. And Ennis was too busy thinking to talk. 

The radio sang through static quietly and Jack had his window rolled down, wind blowing over his almost totally healed face. He whistled, the shining sun reflecting his happiness. He was going home, and he hoped he never had to leave again.

Finally they came upon a road made of gravel that looked familiar. Jack closed his eyes, knowing the welcome that awaited him. "Ennis," he was hesitant to break the peaceful calm that had accompanied them the whole way home, but this conversation was inevitable, and better done sooner than later. "What did yeh tell Jr. 'bout us?"

Ennis grunted and pulled onto the side of the road before glaring incredulously at Jack. "What d'ya mean?"

"I mean, what 'oes she know?" Jack raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to Ennis.

"I...uh...I tol' her you were my fishin' buddy, yeh had got beat up an' I was takin' care of yeh."

"Yeh didn' even tell 'er we was...partners?"

"No." Ennis stared at his knees, ashamed that he would be embarrassed because of Jack.

"Well, we gotta. Say she asked where I slep' all the time? Or why all our clothes are in one drawer? Yer daughter ain't stupid, yeh know."

"I know that!"

"Good. 'M glad yeh do. So how do we go 'bout tellin' her?"

"I dunno. How'd yeh tell Bobby?"

"Bobby 'n' Jr.'re very different. You 'n' me're very different. Gotta tell 'er a different way."

"Guess so."

"But I tol' Bobby I loved you, 'n' if you were a man, so be it. Jus' tol' him the facts, 'n' answered his questions."

Ennis' eyes widened, "You don' think Jr.'ll ask-"

"I don't think she'll ask anythin'. She's a pretty quiet girl."

Ennis nodded, and then pulled back onto the road. Once again, Jack respected the silence.

-------------------

Francine was waiting on the front porch; Ennis had called right before they left the hospital. She smiled at the familiar green truck, which Jack was leaning out of, lapping up what little sun he had gotten in the past few days.

Ennis carried Jack inside like a child. Jack wrapped his legs around Ennis and held onto him, resting his chin on his shoulder, while Ennis held a firm grip on Jack's ass. He used Jack's rounded back to open the door, which Jack responded to in mock anger.

"How rude!"

But Ennis was not in a joking mood. He set Jack on the couch. "Francine! Junior! Come 'ere!"

Francine came running, dragging along a reluctant Junior. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Sorry I had ta leave yeh two here over night. Yeh eat ok?"

"We ate fine. We can cook." Jr. was cold and hostile with her father, as though he was holding her there against her will.

"I know yeh do. Now we gott talk."

"What's there to talk about?" Tears were filling her eyes, but she held her ground. She would not let anger make way for fear and weakness.

"Me 'n' Jack. I don' think yeh know what's goin' on..."

Junior glared at him. "I KNOW WHAT'S GOIN' ON! I KNOW WHAT YOU DO!" She narrowed her eyes before whispering words that she knew would hit Ennis hard, "I know, Daddy, I know what you do in the bed," she pointed to the bedroom.

Jack closed his eyes and lowered his head. He didn't say a word, but it was easy enough to know he was ashamed. He knew what he and Ennis did was sinning, he didn't mind. But he hated to make Ennis do something bad, especially if it would jeopardize his relationship with Jr.

"What did you jus' say ta me, Alma Junior Del Mar?"

"You heard me! I know what you do in the bed," she pointed more forcefully at the room, "I know what it is yer doin'! I ain't stupid!"

"What do we do in there that me 'n' yer Mama ain't done, Jr.?"

"HE'S A MAN!"

Ennis shook his head at her.

"An' yeh expect me ta sleep in there!"

"Yeh can sleep out here, if yeh please."

"I DO!"

"Then ya can!"

Jr. glared at Jack, who fidgeted uncomfortably on her new bed. Ennis glared at Jr. before shoving his shoulder under Jack's armpit and helping him up, "C'mon, Jack."

* * *

A/N: Just to let you guys know, I'm planning on about 30-35 chapters. I thought I'd make you aware, so you know what a mess you're getting yourselves into :P 


	19. Earned Our Spot in Hell

Title: Earned Our Spot in Hell  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and/or 10

* * *

Ennis practically threw Jack on the bed, not that he could be blamed. Jack thought Ennis had every right to be angry with him, after all, he was the cause of a large fight. Then Ennis sat on the side of the bed and put his face in his hands. 

"What have we done, Jack?"

"What d'ya mean?" Jack was amazed Ennis wasn't choking him to death, and he was sure the relief showed in his voice.

"We're goin' ta HELL Jack. We can't do this no more."

"WHAT!" Ennis was pushing Jack away again, and again, Jack knew it was because of Junior.

"Ennis," he slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around Ennis, putting his chest. "We've been doin' this for years. Stopping now won' keep us outt Hell, if doin' it earned us a spot in the first place." He kissed Ennis' neck as he whispered in his ear.

"Guess so..." he mumbled as he reached his arm around and grasped the back of Jack's head. "How're yer ribs?"

"Are you askin' what I hope yer askin'?"

Ennis growled this time. It had been too long since he had taken Jack. "I said, 'How're yer ribs?'."

"Good as they'll ever be."

Ennis turned around and caught Jack in a heavy lip lock. His hands roamed over Jack's chest, stopping to massage every now and then. Jack moaned, opening his mouth and letting Ennis' tongue in.

"Oh, Jesus." It had been so long since he felt Ennis' rough hands sliding down the front of his jeans. He leaned his head back, and it was as though he was offering all of himself to Ennis. Bearing his neck, he whimpered lightly while Ennis sucked on his jugular and undid his pants.

"The girls," he reluctantly whispered. Ennis silenced him by running his thumb over his mouth.

"Sh...They won't hear."

"Did yeh ferget how loud I am?"

"It's ok."

"Yeh sure?"

Ennis only grunted in reply. "Turn over."

Jack obediently turned on his knees and Ennis undid his own pants. He didn't have time for lube. He just entered quickly, none of the foreplay he usually used. Jack grunted from pain and pleasure. How he had longed for this. Ennis wasn't taking his time at all.

"Fuck. Faster!" Jack grunted and grasped the sheets. Ennis rode him quicker and soon they were both spent.

Ennis gathered Jack, who was shaking from his first sexual encounter in a month. His first happy one in months.

"Yeh ok, Rodeo?"

"Yeah, I am. I am now." He pushed his head into Ennis' shoulder and closed his eyes.

------------------------

Ennis woke Jack when he got out of bed. His bare ass was not a bad thing to wake up to. He looked back at Jack as he tugged his underwear on. "Sorry. Did I wake yeh?"

"Yeah, but it's ok." Jack subconsiously ran his hand through his hair.

"I gotta take a leak, 'n' I'm gonna make sure the girls hadn' run away."

Jack nodded before shoving his head back in the pillow. Though the excursion had been fun, he was still healing, and thus, was very sore. He wanted to go back to sleep. Ennis bent over and kissed his ear lightly. "What d'ya wan' fer dinner?"

"Don' care. Let the girls pick. I jus' want food."

Ennis nodded before zipping his pants and walking through a crack in the door. Jack listened intently, but he only heard whispers. At least there wasn't any more yelling or crying.


	20. Heard it Through the Door

Thanks to: **dreamcatcher33, Valandil Eluch, Pip3, kipperoo453, Jada91, and LuvAngel448 **for all of the fabulous reviews.

Title: Heard it Through The Door  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Another ten chapter have raced by. I figure it's time for another one. I wish I had an imagination like Annie Proulx, but unfortunately, I do not. Any familiar characters are hers; no profit is being made from this.

* * *

Francine told Ennis that chicken and rice would be ok for dinner. Jr. was not talking to him, he was sure his girls had heard then through the door. He shuffled around the kitchen, using what little culinary skills he had. 

Jr. was huddled on the couch under a blanket. "Yeh cold?" Ennis asked, realizing she was too tall for the blanket, and her bare feet were sticking out from under it. "I'll light a fire, ok?" Francine responded for her sister, "A fire would be great, thanks Daddy."

"Yer welcome."

The girls were setting the table when Ennis realized Jack should be woken. "Cain yeh watch the food, make sure it don' burn? I gotta go get Jack up." He had asked Francine, thinking Jr. would choke him if he mentioned Jack to her.

"Shore, Daddy."

Jack was snoring lightly, laying on his back, one leg on top of the covers. Ennis quietly closed the door behind him. He put a hand on Jack's bare stomach and rubbed the muscular six pack.

"Hey Rodeo, time to get up."

Jack groaned and rolled over, shoving his head into the down pillow.

"Five more minutes?"

"No. Dinner's ready."

"Argh."

"Sure are lucky I didn' send Francine in here ta getcha."

"Huh?"

"Yer stark naked. Poor girl mighta' died a shock."

Jack grunted, but stayed under the blanket. "I ain't that ugly, am I?"

"Naw, yeh ain't ugly at all."

Jack smiled mischievously at him. "Yeh think?"

"Yeah. Matter a fact, I think yer purty. C'mon, get up 'n' get dressed."

"Fine." Jack took his time pulling his clothes on over his casts. In just two weeks, the ones on his legs were coming off. He had to admit, he was a little nervous to see what was under them. All the same, he was excited to walk on his own two feet again, take a leak standing up, and Ennis had even promised him a ride through the country once all of his casts were off. In a way, he felt like a kid, who was just waiting for his punishment to be lifted.

"So, what's fer dinner, anyways?"

"Chicken 'n' rice."

"Sounds familiar." He smiled as he teased Ennis, who was helping him pull his shirt on over the bulky cast. Ennis playfully smacked him.

"Francine picked it, not me."

Jack nodded. "Sure she did."

Ennis smacked him again and kissed him quickly on the lips before turning around at an "Ahem."

"Junior." His voice cracked as he spoke her name, having been caught acting like a real partner to Jack, not just a care taker.

"Francine says dinner's all done, so ya'll best hurry it up."

Ennis nodded before she stalked out of the doorway.

"Sorry, Ennis. Didn' mean fer ya ta get inta trouble."

"It's fine. It ain't yer fault. At leas', not _just_ yer fault."

Jack stared at Ennis sadly, before Ennis picked him up easily and carted him into the kitchen. "Thanks fer dishin' all this up, Francine." His voice came out low and gruff, a sad attempt to cover up his embarrassment. "Yeh didn' have to."

"I was hungry." She laughed and sat down.

"Do you and Jack say grace?"

"I don' think we had since..." Ennis grunted beforeJack could continue talking, "since Jack's first night here."

She smiled at her nervous father, he thought his daughters would judge him. Francine knew that she would not. Her father was in love, she couldn't blame him for loving someone, no matter how taboo the relationship seemed to her or Junior.

"Well, then we ought to do it again. How long have you been here Jack?"

He choked on his words. They didn't spill out of his mouth like words often did for him. "Uh...Just over...ahem...a week."

"Just over a week? That's far too long to go without saying grace." Her face still held a small, relaxed smile.

Jack and Ennis nodded ashamedly. "You wanna say it Daddy?"

---------------

Ennis didn't have a washing machine. If he needed to, he would wash his clothes by hand, but only as a last resort. Since he had Sunday off and Jack's arm was bothering him, he figured they could go to town, do the laundry and pick up the prescription they had gotten over the phone.

"You girls wanna come ta town with me 'n' Jack? Jus' gotta do some laundry 'n' pick some stuff up at the store."

Jr. was still not talking to him, but Francine nodded enthusiastically. "Do you think you would be up for a movie, Daddy? There's a new one out that Jr. would really like to see."

"I think that would be fine."

Jr. didn't move until Francine elbowed her. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Yer welcome. Either of you gonna need the bathroom in the next hour or so?"

"I don't think so," Francine looked inquisitively at her older sister, "why?"

Ennis flushed. He didn't know how to say this. "Oh...Jack needs a bath if we're gonna go inta town."

Now it was Francine's turn to go red. "Oh. Ok. Well...No, we won' need the bathroom."

"Yeah..." Ennis walked slowly away from the living room, one of his daughter's stunned on the couch, the other making an unnesscesary gagging sound.


	21. Slow Down, Hoss

Thanks to: **onefreetoroam, kipperoo453, Mari, Pip3, Valandil Eluch, and dreamcatcher33 **for all of the fabulous reviews.

Title: Slow Down, Hoss  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1, 10, and or 20

* * *

Jack was waiting in the bathroom, excited for this intimate moment, a rare happening since Ennis' girls had arrived. Ennis chuckled at the sight of Jack, cross legged on the floor, tugging his undershirt off over his head. 

"Slow down, Hoss, don' get too excited." Ennis mock scolded Jack, but helped him get the shirt over his cast.

"Can' help it. It's been so damn long!"

Ennis was still grinning at Jack's child like excitement when he turned on the water. "C'm 'ere."

Jack scooted next to him and stuck his left hand under the water. "It's fine." So, Ennis stopped the tub and turned to help Jack take off his pants. He couldn't stifle his laugh, caused by a scene in front of him. Jack was lying on his back, arched up, using his neck for support. He was trying, sadly, to get his pants past his hips. At Ennis' laugh, however, he let himself fall.

"Don' stan' there, a gawkin'. Come 'n' help me."

"Sorry." He lifted Jack's back up and tugged his pants and shorts down. "There ya go."

"Thanks" He let Ennis pick him up and put him in the tub, his legs hanging awkwardly over the edge. Ennis quickly stripped off his own clothes and climbed in behind Jack. He put on leg on either side of his guy, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Ever do this with Alma?"

"No...but it ain't her fault er nothin'."

Jack sighed loudly. "I never said it was. Stop jus' assumin' I hate her, I ain't got nothin' agains' her. What's she ever tried ta do ta me?"

"Nothin'."

"Right, so it would be right stupid a me to hate 'er, I ain't got no reason."

"Yeah." Ennis voice got lower and quieter as he massaged the soap over Jack's tense back, the slick bar making slimy streaks on the pale skin. Jack's back hadn't seen the light of day in a long, long time. Come to think of it, most of him hadn't. Ennis decided they would go to the park today, and catch a movie later that night. He was sure the girls would love a whole day in town, where they could do a little shopping and meet up with some old friends.

He pushed a finger under Jack's arm, making the man squirm. "Hey now, what was that for? I can do that myself, thank you."  
Ennis smiled and poked Jack's arm pit again. "Hey!" He pretended to try and get away from Ennis, not that there was much tub to move in. Ennis started to chuckle then wrapped his arms around Jack's chest. "C'm 'ere."

He maneuvered his hands up and down Jack's torso, not quite steering clear of the man's groin. He didn't want to have sex, it was too painful for Jack when there was water coating everything, but it was nice to goof around.

The bath ended an hour later, when the water was dirty and cold and both men were sufficiently clean. Ennis climbed out first, wrapped a towel around himself and pulled the plug in the tub. Then he put a towel and the cold tile floor, gently lifted Jack out, careful not the let any water drip in his casts and set him on the towel. The routine was simple enough. Jack would wrap his own towel around his own waist, then Ennis would carry him out. But Ennis seemed uncomfortable with that idea, seeing at Jr. and Francine were just in the other room.

"I'll go grab some clothes for yeh..." He was uncomfortable with the whole situation. He didn't want his girls to see him in a towel, with another man in a towel, but he also didn't want to make Jack feel unwanted.

"Sounds good to me." Jack understood, and forgave Ennis inability to choose. He knew it had to be confusing, everything had happened so fast. They could worry about that, as well as multiple other things, later.

Ennis thanked Jack with his eyes, cracked open the bathroom door and went to get some clothes. His girls were "entranced" in their conversation, so entranced, he knew it was fake. He wondered if they had been listening. He felt awful about being so distrusting of his girls, but he couldn't trust anyone when it came to him and Jack. No one.


	22. A Picture

Thanks to:** dreamcatcher33 and Valandil Eluch **for such speedy reviews!

Title: A Picture  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1, 10, and/or 20

* * *

Ennis let Jack get dressed in the bathroom, knew he would crawl back to their bedroom on his own once he was done. He was stripping the sheets off the bed when he noticed two un-ignorable things. First he saw that Jack had been bleeding again. He was sure it was the other night's sex crusade, and for that he felt awful. He wondered if Jack hurt at all. 

Second, was a picture of someone. A picture of a man. He wondered if this was Randall. If so, why was it under Jack's pillow? Why was Randall so young? He had long-ish curly hair, it was dark black. His face was quite angular and feminine. He didn't look like Jack's type. He put the picture on the nightstand and threw the soiled sheets into a basket he would take to town. He walked around the room, picking up scattered clothes, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his gut.

But as soon as Jack came back in the room, he couldn't do it anymore. "Jack?" His voice cracked, not an often occurrence, and it unnerved both him and the man on the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that picture of?"

"What? What picture you talking about?"

"Don' you play dumb with me, Jack Twist! Who the hell is that!" He threw the glossy print at Jack, it floated to the ground a few inches away from him, landed face up. He picked it up and ran his fingers over the face. Tracing the eyes, nose, lips.

"Who is it?" Ennis was letting tears fall. How could Jack show such affection for that person? Were they more special than Ennis? Were they better in bed?

"Ennis, it's just Bobby."

"The hell it is! He don' look nothin' like yeh!"

"Yeah, he does. C'm 'ere. C'mon, I'll show yeh."

Ennis walked hesitantly over, and leaned over Jack's slouched shoulders. "See? He's got curly black hair, jus' like me. And yeh can' see 'em, 'cus he won' smile with his mouth open, but he's got buck teeth, too."

"Oh my God, Jack. I'm so sorry." Ennis fell down next to him. Tears trickled down his face, but Ennis had never been much for crying, so he didn't make much sound.

"It's ok," Jack put a hand on his ear, and rubbed it like he did a so many years ago, camping out the freezing cold. But it wasn't, it wasn't ok. Ennis would always be scared, after Randall, that Jack would be cheating on him. Ennis would always suspect, when Jack was five minutes late, that he was out fucking someone else. No longer did the tire iron haunt his dreams. Now, he saw Jack in the throws of passion with another man.

He would wake in the middle of the night, pillow soaked with tears. Jack would rub his back, consoling him, thinking he had dreamt again of teenagers holding Jack and beating him to near death. But he didn't, not anymore. Now, he would see Jack rip off someone's clothes, someone unknown. Jack's clothes, in turn were removed. Jack was on top often, got to be the man Ennis couldn't ever let him be.

Ennis couldn't help but be afraid of it. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jack, he didn't trust himself. He knew he could never be what Jack needed, at least not all the way.

"Ennis? Ennis?" Jack shook his shoulders, waking him from a daydream. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He stood, wiped the wet from his face and picked up the laundry basket. "Yeh got anymore laundry?"

"No." Jack stared at little longer at the picture of Bobby.

"Ok, well I'm a go get the girls', 'n' we can get goin'. Take us damn near half hour to get to town."

"Sounds good ta me."


	23. Trip to Town

Thanks to: **Jada91, Mari, Pip3, Natalie, and dreamcatcher33 **for all of the great reviews.

Title: Trip to Town  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1, 10 and/or 20

* * *

The truck smelled of hay and cigarettes, everyone cramming in, adding the smell of their sweat to the stench. Wyoming could be so hot in the summer. Jack's undershirt was soaked through, and they had barely been outside for 10 minutes. Since Ennis' old green truck didn't have air conditioning, the men, sitting on either side of the girls, furiously rolled down their windows, hopeful of catching a non-existent breeze. Jack put his casted arm out the window and glanced at Junior, who was next to him, attempting to shy away. 

"I was gonna go ta the park taday..." Ennis started the car, it sputtered, but finally caught and he pushed on the gas, "But it's too damn hot. I guess we'll go get lunch while the laundry's gettin' done, then we can see a movie after. That sound good?"

Jr. nodded happily, forgetting her anger with her father at the chance to go to the diner. They had the best cherry pie there, almost as good as her mama's.

"So, what moving was it you girls wanted to see?" He pulled the car out of the dirt driveway, tires stirring up dust and tossing it in the open windows. Jack coughed, closed his eyes and rubbed his face. Ennis looked at him, worried, then turned back to his girls when he could tell Jack was fine.

Jr. spoke to him, "It's called King Kong. I've heard A LOT about it. It's kind of expensive though..." She glanced at her white sneakers, shuffling them on the floor, caked in mud.

"How much is expensive?"

"75 cents for each of us..."

"I think, for a treat, that'd be ok." He grinned at her, and she, for the first time since she had arrived, smiled back.

-------------------

Lunch went over well. Jack ate his soup without trouble, deftly using his less than dominant hand to slurp it down. Junior talked off and on with Ennis, alternately staring at the window, sipping her lemonade, and talking to him about school. Francine chatted with Jack, asking him about rodeos, what kind of things he did.

"What was the last one that you rode named?"

"Sleepy...he shore wann't though."

"He wasn't what?"

"Sleepy!" Jack guffawed at his own joke, Francine giggled politely before turning to her sister. "Scootch, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Me too." Junior stood and walked to the restroom with her younger sibling.

"What turned Junior around?" Jack stirred his spoon in the last bit of his soup, not looking at Ennis.

"What d'ya mean?" Ennis nursed his coffee, which was cold. They had been in that little diner for at least an hour.

"Well, I mean, she was ignorin' you an' me, 'n' she still won' look it me, but she's talkin' to you, real well."

"I don' know...I don' know at all. Not complainin' though."

"No. Of course not." Jack nodded knowingly and glanced up from his soup. "So, you know what this movie's about?"

"Hell no."

"You care?"

"Not really."

Jack got a mischievous glint in his eyes. He waggled his eyebrows, "You even gonna watch that movie cowboy?"

Ennis swung his head around quickly, eyes wide. He almost growled the words that came out of his mouth. "Jack! Don' talk like that in public! Thought yeh'd be more careful, seein' what happened to yeh. Don' say stuff like that."

Jack was taken aback. "Ok," he looked back at his soup, tried to keep from crying. Men don't cry. "Sorry."

Ennis put his hand on Jack's, under the table, resting on the sticky, vinyl booth. "It's ok, bud. Where are the girls?"


	24. Suprise!

Oh goodness! You all have been so faithful with your reviews, I love reading them. I want you to know this is a major bombshell chapter. We find out a large part of what will happen in the rest of the story. So pull up your chairs, and get comfy. Enjoy!

Title: Suprise!  
Rated: PG13  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1, 10 and/or 20

* * *

Jr. came out of the restroom quickly, glancing over her shoulder, Francine tugging her wrist impatiently. "Daddy! Daddy, we gotta go!" 

He looked at Jr. so quickly, a crick worked its way into his neck. Rubbing the sore spot, he looked warily at her. "Why...?"

"Momma's in the bathroom! She 'n' Monroe wanted to see the same movie, ain't got it in Riverton, so they buggied up the kids 'n' brought 'em over here, where they got the 3 room theater. C'mon, let's go. She can't see yeh here, not with him."

"What?" Jack interrupted Ennis, asking the same question that was on the tip of that man's tongue.

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean anythin' by it, it's just momma's really against...against people like you." She whispered the last little bit. "She'd never let us see Daddy agin."

"People like me?" He poked his fingers into his chest, tears stinging his blue eyes. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, Jack." Ennis pleaded with him, now that he understood the severity of the situation. "Please, let's just go."

"No, I wanna know, what's wrong with me." He crossed his arms and set his face. Ennis would have to carry him out, and knowing Jack, the man would have a fit there in the middle of the place and cause a real scene, which they did not need right now.

Alma walked out of the bathroom carrying a small child, holding the hand of another. She was obviously pregnant. Jesus, did they only fuck each other? Ennis ducked his head, but there was no hiding now. Alma had seen the girls in the washroom, knew they would be there with Ennis. She was glancing around, looking for him and their children.

"Ennis, I thought you'd be here. Just stopped in to go to the bathroom, you know how I hate theater restrooms." She spoke loudly as she walked over. She had not noticed Jack, who both the girls stood in front of. They hoped she wouldn't come any closer, wouldn't see him. But she did, and so she did.

"Who's this?"

"Uh...this is, yeh remember Jack Twist?"

Her face contorted at the name. Yes, she remembered Jack Twist. Jack Nasty, more like it. Ennis had twisted her wrist at the mention of the man, but she had seen a passion in his eyes when he heard the man's name. It was as though those four letters lit a fire in his very soul. She wished she could do it. Why oh why did it have to be a man who did that for Ennis?

"Of course." She grunted.

"Jack, look it Alma." Jack lifted his face. She was shocked to see the embarrassment, shame, sadness in the eyes that had been so happy last she looked into them. They weren't such a bright blue anymore. The color had faded a little and light pink scars, still moderately fresh peppered his skin. She didn't want to think that this had replaced her. She ran a free hand over her smooth, pale skin. "Why would Ennis want that?" she thought.

"Ennis, what's he doin' here when the girl are-?"

"I can tell ya later, Alma, now inn't the time."

"Well, until it is, I'm taking my girls."

"What? It's our weekend."

"There's no room at yer place for them anyways. Yeh won't mind driving their stuff up tomorrow?"

The look in her eyes, set and narrow, her tight scowl told everyone there was no room for negotiation. This discussion was over. Francine and Junior were going _home_. Where their parents may have had more sex, but at least it was "holy sex". Ennis lowered his gaze to where Jack's thumb stroked his. He wanted to jerk his hand away. Jack had ruined too much for him.

But he could never forget what Jack had fixed.


	25. A Drink

Thanks for all the reviews :)

**Valandil Eluch: **While I'm sorry for evoking such emotion _giggle_, I'm proud that my writing touched you like that, actually made you mad at a character. Hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter.

**Natalie:** I'm sorry I've been cruel to Ennis and Jack, I'm going to try and give them a little release in this chapter.

**Pip3: **Laughs You wouldn't believe how long I thought about what movie I sent them to. Then I thought, what better than King Kong? A little bit recent, but I'm sure it was close enough to their time for them to see the older one, right? If not, I hope you can forgive me.

**kipperoo453: **Alma must be bonkers! I mean, all of us can see why Ennis loves Jack right? I think that I put that in there because I wanted to show even after the years of separation, she was still delusional about losing Ennis, couldn't believe that there wasn't ever anything between them.

**dreamcatcher33: **Your reviews are always SO complementary and kind, I really look forward to them. They boost my "author ego" and defiantly make me want to write more. Thanks for including quotes, that really helps me out :)

On with the show!

Title: A Drink  
Rating: R (CONTAINS SEX)  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1, 10 and/or 20

* * *

Ennis didn't say anything on the ride back to the house, after they had picked up a bundle of their clothes along with the girls'. Jack figured he would be folding it all while Ennis skulked around the house. He pulled off next to a package store (A/N: For those of you who don't know, a package store is a liquor store) and turned off the car. "What're yeh gettin', Ennis?" 

"I need a drink. Do yeh wan' anythin'?"

Jack shook his head earnestly. "No, and I don' think yeh do either."

"No? Well, I do. Be right back."

He slammed the door a little harder than nesscary, but he did have a right to be angry. Of course, Jack hoped Ennis wasn't mad at him. Jack didn't think he had done too much wrong, if anything. He chewed the side of his mouth, tasted blood. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. The look on Alma's face told him something he didn't need to be told, didn't want to know.

He wasn't sure what it was, but it drew up fear and suspicion in him, almost made him want to turn tail and run from that woman. He didn't want to know what the fury in her eyes was planning to do to him, to Ennis, to their relationship.

Ennis tromped out of the store with a brown bag clasped in his hand, knuckles white around the neck of a bottle of a drink. Jack was scared his grip might break the thick glass, shatter it everywhere. It didn't. He got in the pick up, set it on the rough fabric next to Jack and started the engine again. "Asked for my ID. Couldn't find it. Sorry I took so damn long."

Jack chuckled despite their current situation. He leaned over and ran a finger down the side of Ennis' stubbled cheek. "See, I told yeh, yeh don' look old at all."

Ennis growled throatily, "Turn me on when I'm all emotional? Git yerself in a load a trouble that way, boy."

Ennis had practically sped home, his need to fuck Jack senseless urged his foot to gas pedal. He just couldn't get there fast enough. He slammed on the breaks, flew out of his side of the car and tugged Jack out, laundry left in the bed. Clothes be damned.

He pushed open the door of the house with his foot, like the day he brought Jack home. But tonight Jack was awake, and ready to participate in something more fun than unpacking. Ennis pushed open the door to their bedroom and threw Jack on the bed before jumping on him. He started devouring the man's lips, sucking his tongue.

He couldn't get enough of him. He tugged on the plaid shirt, which was blocking his way to skin. It flew out from the waistband of Jack pants, sent buttons flying this way and that as Ennis impatiently tore it open. He fumbled with Jack's shiny belt buckle. He wasn't sure what was driving him right now, wasn't sure why he wanted Jack so bad. He just knew he did, and he couldn't wait.

He undid his own pants with more than an air of urgency before Jack wrapped muscular thighs around him. With a grunt he thrust into Jack, full of need, want, months of untouched love. He grasped onto the man's shoulders, closed his eyes, bit his lip, tasted blood.

Jack kept his eyes open, not at all frightened by Ennis animalistic actions. He stared wide eyed,turned onby the concentration filtering through Ennis' shut face. Ennis' nails dug into pale skin, sent trickles of blood onto the mattress, no sheets on the bed since they had just been washed.

"Aww fuck!" He grunted as he came, collapsed on Jack and started to cry.

"Ennis? Ennis, what's wrong?"

He shuddered a little, tried to stop crying. Couldn't.

"Why'd they beat you up? Why'd she take my girls? We ain't done nothing wrong Jack, on'y loved each other, is all."

"I know, Ennis." He pet the man's smooth back, rubbed tense muscles, smelled the smoke, sweat, sex, semen. "It don' make no sense, but it'll all be ok. It will, I promise."

"How cain yeh? You don' know what's happenin' today or tomorrow or the next day."

"I just know. I got you, you got me, it's all gonna be alright, 'cus ain't nobody can take what we got away."

"No, I guess not." He licked the blood, still running in rivulets down his chin from when he bit his own lip. Then, when he heard Jack's breath steady, felt the body under him loose a little tensity, he lowered his voice to a whisper. "I hope not." And, no matter how he tried, he just couldn't stop crying.


	26. Open Door

Holy cow! You guys reviewed amazingly fast! Maybe I should post at 7:00 in the afternoon more often :P

Thanks to: **dreamcatcher33, Valandil Eluch, Pip3, and kipperoo453 **for all of the great reviews.

Title: Open Door  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1, 10 and/or 20

* * *

Jack woke sticky and covered in God knows what. Ennis was in the shower, he could hear the water running, see the steam coming from the open bathroom door across the hall. He remembered when he and Lureen lived together, she would never leave the bathroom door open, shut it if he was in the bathroom and left it open. He and Ennis were more married than him and Lureen, and they had only lived together for two weeks. 

The water turned off and he could hear Ennis' large feet slip on the tub. "Jack!" He had to yell from all the way over there to be heard.

"Yeah?"

"Yer awake?"

"Duh...dummy, I wouldn' answer if I wann't."

"Jack ass," Ennis chuckled as he walked into the room, towel around his waist and a wet wash cloth in his hand. He perched himself on the bed and beckoned Jack to him. Jack scooted over, let Ennis wipe the goo off his stomach. Ennis was gently, maneuvering his way around the cuts he had put in the flesh. He finished quickly, let Jack finish the job, afraid that if he cleaned anywhere else it would result in another dangerous impromptu sex session.

His shirts were all out in the truck, God damn it. His punishment for making Jack hurt again was having to go outside in his underwear. At least it was warm and he almost lived in the middle of nowhere. Hopefully, no wanderers would be driving by and he'd be safe. He tugged on some clean boxers, boring ones that Jack had shoved at the bottom of the drawer. He liked the exciting ones with prints on them, why he did, Ennis never understood. Seemed childish to him, but he wore them anyways, to make Jack happy. Let Jack shove his underwear to the back of the drawer, lived with having a cow on his ass.

He ran outside, the sky was dark, only the stars and moon to watch him get his laundry when he was almost naked. He stood on his toes and reached to the side of the truck bed where the basket sat, picked it up and ran back inside, stubbing his toe on the way in. "Shit!"

He set the basket down on their bedroom floor, pulled out the clean clothes and bedding and set it next to a still naked Jack on the bed. Then he picked up all their dirty clothes from the floor and threw them in. "Help me make the bed?"

"Of course, jus' lemme put some-" Ennis beat him to it, walking to the drawer, pulling out another pair of print-less shorts and tossing them towards the bed. "Thanks, bud." He tugged them on before climbing off the bed. "Jus' put the girls' clothes in a pile over there, I'll fold them after we make the bed."

"Thanks." He could hear Ennis gratefulness in the response. What was in there that he wouldn't want to fold?

"Sure thing." He spoke quietly as he tugged the white sheets toward the corner, carpet burning his knees when he shuffled over to get the opposite one.

-------

Jack turned out to be right. Not that he liked it. But after they finished making the bed, Ennis left the room, got his bottle of whiskey and stationed himself in front of the fire place, as though waiting for the cold logs to ignite on their own. Jack sat on the floor, pile of clothes looming to his left. He tugged on the first shirt, the pile toppling down. "Shit." But it wasn't so bad. He had time to think while he folded Francine's little pink underwear, he hummed while he clipped Ennis' (or his?) jeans to a hanger.

Around 1:30 at night, when he was just about done folding, he heard Ennis stagger into the room and fall on the bed. He crawled over, pulled off the man's boots and jeans (why Ennis had seen fit to get dressed just to get drunk in their living room was beyond Jack) then undid the buttons on his shirt and slipped it off his arms. "Ennis, sit up, so I can take your shirt off a yeh."

"Ngggh..." He mumbled and leaned his head on Jack's shoulder, let the man finish undressing him and lay him back down. Jack tugged the quilt up over him and kissed his mouth, tasting the liquor that left an awful aftertaste, accompanied by a splitting headache. He knew Ennis would be no good tomorrow morning.

After that he zipped up Jr. and Francine's bags, set them by the bedroom door and climbed in bed with his guy.

"Tomorrow morning we can go talk to Alma, when we drop off the girl's cothes."

"Ugh." Ennis grunted, rolled over, and vomited over the edged of the bed.

Jack rubbed his back, chuckled and ran his fingers through the other man's dirty blond hair. "At least you didn' ralf on the clean bed, huh?"

"Nng..." Ennis mumbled again and let his head fall to the white pillow, his snoring drowning out anything else Jack might have said.


	27. Too Much Truth

Thanks to: **dreamcatcher33, Valandil Eluch, and kipperoo453 **for the quick and encouraging reviews. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

Title: Too Much Truth  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1, 10, and/or 20

* * *

No matter how late Jack stayed up, the ranch hand in him always had him up right as the sun rose. Ennis grumbled as the bed shifted, letting go of Jack's weight. Jack wasn't sure if they would make it to Riverton today; that was a long forty-five minute drive to make whilst hung-over. 

He crawled into the kitchen, tugged himself up to the counter and grabbed the coffee pot. The "modern" appliance looked quite out of place in a small kitchen in an old house, but he appreciated the decreased work load.

He poured himself a cup of coffee, still on his knees, then turned and leaned against the cabinets, metal handle jabbing into his bare back.

He could hear Ennis' loud snores from across the hall. He had no idea how he had slept through that. But he picked that deep raspy snore, the nameless love, the painful sex over everything Lureen had tried to give him. He wasn't quite sure why. It was often painful to watch Ennis close his eyes, know he liked to imagine it wasn'ta manhe was fucking. Jack tried not to dwell on the thought too much, but sometimes it overwhelmed his power to ignore the truth.

It had been so long since Ennis had kissed his face, looked in his eyes while their tongues battled, and even then he had jerked away when the truth became too real for him.

Jack turned the thought over in his mind, let his coffee grow cold as he stared blankly at the peachy sun rise. He didn't notice Ennis run out of the bedroom, didn't notice when he only made it half way to his destination.

"Ugh..." Ennis collapsed on the green shag rug, not looking forward to cleaning his mess up. "Jack..."

"Ennis?" he was shocked out of his reverie, not at all mad with Ennis for making the sad memories disappear. "What's wrong?"

"I got sick." He moaned and put his cheek against the cool wall.

"That's ok. Yeh go back ta bed, I'll clean it up." He set his coffee mug on the sticky linoleum floor and crawled over to Ennis avoiding the pile of sick on his way there. He smoothed sweaty hair of his guy's forehead and frowned, "Yeh've got a fever bud, I think yeh've got the flu."

"Naw. I'm never sick."

"Yeh are now."

Ennis slapped his hand away angrily. "I'm jus' hung-over, is all."

"Mmk." Jack gave up placidly, not wanting to fight again, not after last night. "Let's get yeh back ta bed."

"Load a help yeh'll be. Yeh can barely take care a yerself."

Jack's stomach plummeted. He didn't know Ennis had felt that way. He tried to hold his composure, even though he felt like he was about to hurl, himself. "Oh. Sorry 'bout that..."

Ennis' head dropped to his chest and he started snoring lightly. Jack leaned against the wall next to him, looked and the vomit and frowned. He should just leave that for the sick man to clean up. _But no, _he thought, _that's not what love is about._

-------------

Ennis woke with a pounding headache, curled in a ball on the floor. He felt like his stomach was about to burst open. He crawled back to bed, scanned the room for Jack, didn't find him and went back to sleep.

---------------

Jack was in the living room on the phone, something he was amazed at the fact that, but lucky that Ennis owned.

"Hello?" A young female voice answered the other end tentatively.

"Junior?" He hoped it was her.

"Yes?" Oh thank God. He didn't know what he would do if Alma had answered. She probably would have yelled at him and slammed the phone down.

"Yer daddy's sick, got a flu er summin'. Won' be out fer a while."

"Ok. That's alright, Francine 'n' I didn' bring all our stuff."

Jack chuckled, "I should hope it doesn't all fill jus' one bag each."

He heard her young giggle on the other end. "Ok, thanks fer lettin' us know. Yeh'll have Daddy call when he's gonna bring it up?"

"Shore enough."

"Oh, and Mr. Twist?"

"Call me Jack."

"Ok. Well, Francine talked to me, 'n' I guess what you 'n' Daddy got, it's still wrong 'n' all, but if it's ok with her, it's ok with me."

Jack smiled so wide he thought his face would split. "Thanks Jr. That shore means a lot ta me, 'n' I'll let Ennis know."

"Yup. I gotta go now, Momma's comin'."

Jack smiled, leaned his head against the couch and hung up the phone. He knew a way he could make Ennis happy, even if it wasn't his doing, and that was good enough for him.


	28. Poor Ennis

Thanks to: **dreamcatcher33, Valandil Eluch, onefreetoroam, and Pip3** for the great reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's more of a character development one.

Title: Poor Ennis  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1, 10, and/or 20

Enjoy!

* * *

Ennis passed the next week vomiting in the toilet, sometimes not making it all the way there. Often he would turn the shower on and sit down in it, leave the shower curtain open so Jack could sit outside the tub and rubEnnis' back with his good arm. 

The flu medicine in the cabinet just made him tired, so he opted for soup. The broth made his stomach convulse more sometimes, but the hot liquid felt so good running down his sore throat. After the week though, he started getting better. And there wasn't much time to spend recuperating. He needed to drive Jack to the hospital to get his casts off, Jack would probably be there over night, because the doctors had to make sure his knee could take the pressure. If that was the case, Ennis could drop off the girls' stuff while Jack was there.

He took a shower on his own while Jack neatly folded and extra pair of clothes for himself, excited at the prospect of walking on his own, standing, taking a shower. There was so much he missed. The sun filtered in through the small window, painted their white bed orange. It was too early to be going to the hospital, so Jack figured they were going to get something to eat. He wasn't sure what Ennis could stomach, but he knew he was starving.

Ennis stepped out of the shower and felt a tentative thought probe his mind. "What if someone guesses I'm with Jack?" He tried to ignore it. Shaved his face staring blankly at his image, better not to think at all. Junior would be 16 soon, he didn't know what to get for her. He wondered what he would do for a job, they were running out of money for food and electricity. He let every thought run through his mind except for the most important one. He loved Jack and was scared the man would die, every second he wasn't with him. Could barely stand to be apart from him.

He came out of the bathroom, was greeted by Jack grinning at him from the bed, still unmade from last night. "Whatcha doin' boy? We gotta go."

"Where?"

"Gotta take yeh ta the hospital."

"Not fer at least 2 hours. C'mon Ennis..." He twirled the sheets with his hand, "It's been a whole damn week. I gone that long without-" It didn't take more than that. Ennis had jumped on him, ripped off his clothes, attacked his mouth viciously. And all Jack could think was "He's lookin' at me, he's lookin' at me!"

It was rough, it was fast. Jack knew his weak legs wouldn't be his only hindrance to walking, but it was great. Ennis had watched Jack the whole time, watched his mouth open in a cry when he came, watched his shoulders spasm, watched his tongue run over his teeth when it was all done. And then he kissed him. Face to face, Ennis' eyes open, hands roaming over naked skin. Jack wasn't sure what had cause Ennis to act this way, but whatever was, he couldn't dismiss it. He had to hold it, remember it, save it for a rainy day.

-------

Jack hated be alone in the hospital, but Ennis had promised he'd be back once he gave Jr. and Francine their stuff. Jack knew he would be, where else did the man have to go? A nurse was helping him slip into a hospital gown, and in his nervousness, he started babbling, talking a blue streak.

"I jus' don' get why I have to wear this. It's jus' some casts yer takin' off, right?"

"I don't know Mr. Twist. You will be here over night though. It's just the rules."

"But why? It jus' don' make sense. Why can't I be comfortable?"

"I don't know." The young nurse sighed, shook her dark hair and smiled sadly at him.

"You ok, Mr. Twist? You need anything?"

"Naw. I'm jus' fine. I'll be mighty lonely if yeh leave though."

Coming from any other man, that might have sounded like a cheap pick up line, but the nurse detected a hint of sincerity in that sentence. His face fall at the prospect of her leaving, him having no one to talk to. So she figured her break could wait five minutes just so he could have someone to talk to.

"See, I'm always in hospitals," he smiled as she sat on the end of the bed, placed a pale hand on his foot. "I hate bein' alone in 'em. My uh...Ennis is normally with me, but it seems whenever he ain't here, I jus' go crazy. Never had no one to talk to but him. An' now yer lettin' me talk ta yeh. It's real nice, ta be honest. I jus' hate sittin' in here, not knowin' what's gonna happen ta me. An' I'm all alone, so I got too much time ta think on it, yeh know?"

"I sure do." She smiled sadly at him, pondering something he had said. "Who's...your Ennis?"

"Oh. Yeh caught that did'ya?"

"Caught what?"

"What I said."

She nodded. "Do you not want to talk about it?"

"Not perticularly."

"Ok. I'm sorry, Mr. Twist, but I'm late for my break. I'll be in trouble if I go over time too much. I'll be back later."

He nodded at her, smiled sadly, and laid his head on the pillow.

----------------------

Ennis never sang with the radio. Come to think of it, Ennis barely ever sang. Every now and then, when they had first been married, Alma made him sing in church. But then he didn't have the time to go, or she was too pregnant, and he sure as hell wasn't going alone. But as he was driving to his children's home, he couldn't help singing with the radio. He felt like everything would be ok soon. Jack would be better, Jr. had forgiven him, sort of, and he would see the girls soon enough.

The roads were engrained in his mind. He didn't have to focus on the turns or twists, only had to avoid the cars next to him and could spend the rest of the time thinking about whatever crossed his mind. The majority of the drive was spent not thinking, rather just...sitting. That was easy, made him feel carefree. Even though he knew he wasn't.


	29. Perfect

Thanks to: **dreamcatcher33, Pip3, kipperoo453, Valandil Eluch, and bansheetao **for all of the fabulous reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this long chapter! (At least long for me :P)

Title: Perfect  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1, 10 and/or 20

* * *

Flowers splashed orange and yellow on the blue wood, swaying a little in the light morning breeze. Ennis had hoped not to come to this house for a long time, but he guessed he was to blame, taking Jack to town and flaunting him like he did. But he just couldn't help it; Jack was just so...perfect. Sure, he had flaws, but everyone did. What made him perfect was the fact that he loved Ennis for _his _flaws. 

Ennis pulled onto the smooth cement driveway, ignored the anger caused by the fact that that damn grocer could provide for Alma better than Ennis ever could. Junior ran outside, light brown hair flapping side to side in a ponytail. She grasped her father in a fierce hug, he was only halfway out of the truck.

"I'm so sorry Daddy! Fer everythin'!"

Ennis pet her frizzy hair down, smudged a tear off her face. "It's ok." He knew why she felt guilty. She had always been the closest to him and had been the first to push him away.

She put her palms flat against his chest, pushed him away a little. "Momma's still in a rage over it all."

"I figured..." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. "You grab yer bag 'n' I'll bring Francine's in. Where is she, anyway?"

"She's sleepin' over at her friend's house. Didn't know yeh would be here taday, otherwise, I'm shore she woulda stayed home. Ta see yeh..."

Ennis nodded, slung the light purple bag over his shoulder, knew he must look like a queer with it on. _Didn't really mind._

-----

Jack was getting tired of hospitals, tired of people he didn't know seeing him in his underwear. He had an undershirt on and his boxers, he was waiting for the doctor to come in and tell him the procedure. He lifted up his shirt, winced at the bruises on his side Ennis had left the other night, probably from this morning too. Some were purple, some were bright red, some were turning yellow. He looked like a dying man.

"Mr. Twist?"

He looked up, still holding his shirt at an awkward angle.

"What's all that from?" The doctor walked over, grasped the thing material in one hand and tugged it up further. Jack shivered, too much of him exposed to the cold hospital air for his liking.

"Nothin'. Just fallin' 'n' shit."

"No, I don't think so...has Ennis been hurting you?"

"What?"

"Ennis, the man who brought you in to get that," the doctor tapped Jack's broken arm, "cast on."

"No...Ennis would never..." Jack almost said "hurt me," but that would have implied that there was something beyond a platonic relationship between him and Ennis, he wasn't sure if Ennis was ready for anyone to know that. So, instead, he sighed, and said "Ennis would never touch me."

For he was sure that would be what Ennis wanted people to think. He would want people to think he was the exact opposite of queer, homophobic. Which, in fact, he was. He could be found sometimes crying over the fact that he loved a man, praying to God for redemption. He still had trouble dealing with the fact.

Jack forgave Ennis. It wasn't his fault. He was raised with certain beliefs that he couldn't just forget. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

--------

Ennis trudged up the wooden stairs, scrubbed down to be stained soon, just had to wait to let the wood dry. "So, what're yeh girls up ta this summer?"

"Monroe took us to the fair, they jus' lef' town the other day."

Ennis smiled miserably. Monroe gave everyone what Ennis wanted to but could not. A happy life, a safe home, food on the table every night. Hell, Ennis couldn't even do that for himself. He nodded at her when she looked at him enquiringly, as if saying "Wan' me ta open the door, Daddy?"

She creaked it open slowly, flinching at the high pitchedsqueak the door made. Her voice dropped a few decibles, and she increased her motions with her hands. "Francine's room is jus' over there. See the door? It's all pink..." Ennis smiled and nodded, let Junior go upstairs to her room to put her stuff away. He set his daughter's bag on her bed, took in a room he had never seen.

The walls were almost white, a creamy color. Her bed was in the middle of the room, under a picture of a scantily clad cowboy on the ceiling. The walls had posters of horses and different musical groups on them, and pair of chaps were neatly folded on her desk next to a pile of journals. Her window was open and the lime green curtains waved at him, telling him it was time to go.

He walked out of the room, closed the door quietly and went into the kitchen where he was almost sure his ex-wife would be. "Alma?"

"Ennis, I'm glad you're here, we got some talkin' ta do."

------------

The doctor sat Jack up against the pillows, stared at him with scrutinizing eyes. "You're sure he isn't hurting you?"

"Ain't it hard to be confused about somethin' like that? Look, I promise, he ain't doin' this ta me."

The older man finally nodded, smiled sheepishly at Jack and took out a clip board. "According to your records, your knee was severly injured after the...attack. We'll remove both casts and then x-ray your right knee. If it's still injured we'll have to put a degree cast on it, which I'll explain more about later."

Jack frowned, bit his lip.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I kind of wasn't thinking about it."

"About what?"

"My knee. It hurt, but all a me did, yeh know?"

The doctor nodded, urging Jack on silently.

"Well, I moved around on 'em a lot."

The doctor's face took on a look of shock, but he quickly recovered. "That may be a problem."


	30. An Interlude

As an interlude, 5 chapters close to the end, here is a sweet sad moment for my readers.

* * *

_Two weeks after Jack left, 1967_

Ennis leaned back in his truck seat, took a break on the 3 hour drive to the ranch where he worked. He knew that the heifers would be calving, he shouldn't stop, but he would fall asleep at the wheel, stars twinkling overhead if he didn't pull over soon.

He clicked the radio stations, looking for something calmer than what he was listening to.

_Secret heart  
What are you made of  
What are you so afraid of  
Could it be  
Three simple words  
Or the fear of being overheard  
What's wrong_

Ennis frowned. It felt like this female singer was pulling thoughts out of his head, words from his mouth, weaknesses from his stomach.

_Let her in on your secret heart_

He thought of Jack in the motel room, two very long weeks ago. Since Jack had left time had trickled by, clocks ticked slower, the sun stopped rising. He could never say the words Jack wanted to hear.

_Secret Heart  
Why so mysterious  
Why so sacred  
Why so serious  
Maybe you're  
Just acting tough  
Maybe you're just not man enough  
What's wrong_

This writer, this singer, they had to know him. His secrets were being blasted on the radio for everyone to hear. He tried to block out the song, for some reason, was just unable to reach over and turn the dial, change the station.

_Let her in on your secret heart_

He would never, could never tell Jack those three words he longed to hear. Ennis wanted to hear them too, but couldn't admit it to himself, that he wanted so badly for Jack to say he loved him.

_This very secret  
That you're trying to conceal  
Is the very same one  
You're dying to reveal  
Go tell her how you feel_

"I can't!" Ennis screamed at the smooth voice coming out of the radio, mocking him. He couldn't imagine just walking up to Jack and telling the man, "I love you." He couldn't do it...he wasn't like that. He'd only said to Alma a couple of times, he felt so guilty for lying to her.

_Secret heart come out and share it  
This loneliness, few can bear it  
Could it have something to do with  
Admitting that you just can't go through it alone_

"Shut up!" He stared at the moon through tears, smacked the steering wheel, but still could not reach the small distance to the dial and take away his own pain. He forced himself to let the song come to an end.

_Let her in on your secret heart _

This very secret  
That you're trying to conceal  
Is the very same one  
That you're dying to reveal  
Go tell her how you feel  
This very secret  
Go out and share it  
This very secret

The song finished and left Ennis weeping. He put his face on his fist, letting tears fall on the green pleather. "I do...I do love you Jack." He whispered to the wind, the stars, the moon, hoped somehow they would deliver the simple message to the man miles away.

* * *

A/N: This is the song "Secret Heart" by Feist, you really ought to download it if you can, it's a fabulous song, and I think of Ennis every time I hear it! 


	31. Sit and Talk

Thanks to: **dreamcatcher33, Valandil Eluch, kipperoo453, and Pip3** for all the great reviews. These chapters are getting to be just for you guys since you're the only ones who read it!

Title: Sit and Talk  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Another ten chapters, another disclaimer. Annie Proulx is the mastermind, I am the thief. I'm not making any money off of this, nor will I ever, I just do it for fun. Any characters or fictional places you recognize belong not to me, but to Ms. Proulx.

* * *

Ennis nodded at Alma and stood stiffly in the doorway. "Sit down, Ennis." She was drying a plate with an old pink rag. 

"I don' think-"

"Sit down." Her voice had a tone of finality in it, forced Ennis' body into a wooden chair. He stared at the placemat, rubbed his calloused fingers over a dent in the soft wood.

"Alma, I-"

"Don'...Jus' wait. I'm thinkin' on how ta say this."

"Ok..." He looked at her hopelessly, while watching Junior peer in the room out of the corner of his eye.

For a few moments, all that was heard was his ragged breathing and the swish of water in the sink, every now and then, Junior's fingers tapped the wood of the doorway. Finally, Alma took a deep breath; stopped washing dishes, and wiped her hands on her skirt. A baby cried. "Junior, can yeh go feed John?"

"Yes, ma'am." Then reluctantly, but obediently left.

"Ennis, it isn't so much what yer doin' that bothers me, yer life is yer life. But I don' wan' my girls exposed to that." She sat across from him, tapped the table with her small fingers.

"Exposed ta what, 'xactly?"

"The...Ennis, yer queer. I don' wan' my girls-"

"Alma, wha d'ya think I do? Fuck Jack right in fron' a the girls? We're not perverts!"

"I wouldn't be surprised," she mumbled under her breath. If words could kill, Ennis would be flat on the floor, hole through his heart.

"What did you say?"

"Ennis, look it whatcha do! Yer both sick!"

"We ain't sick! Ain't no different from what yeh 'n' me did."

She frowned, tears forming on her face, "It is, Ennis. If in only one way, it's different."

"How's that?"

"Yeh love 'im." She wiped her eyes and stood, pushing the chair back under the table. "I know Jack's in the hospital. Tomorrow, after yeh get 'im, come back. Maybe yeh can take the girls home with yeh."

"Thank yeh."

"Don' thank me, thank Monroe. He convinced me."

"How?"

She blushed and returned to the dishes. Conversation over.

---------------------

Jack was all alone again. He hated being alone. What was he always alone? The doctor wouldn't even let him get up to pee, had to piss like a racehorse, wasn't goin' in no bed pan, he told the nurse who offered him one. He'd rather wet the bed, thank you very much.

The nurse had crinkled her nose at this, told him it was more work to clean a wet bed. "D'yeh know how hard it is fer a guy ta take a leak in one a those?" She shook her head and left the room mumbling, "Go ahead, wet the bed, my shift's almost over anyways."

He wondered how much longer it would be until Ennis got there. His casts were being sawed off at 5:00, friend or no. Ennis had four hours to get there. Jack picked at the lunch in front of him. Hospital food was never any good. The corn looked o.k., but he was so nervous and excited he was sure he would ralf anything he ate.

-------------------

Ennis' truck was tired of all the trips he had been making. Ennis didn't mind driving, it gave him time to think, but the truck protested as it headed back to the hospital. Just over a month ago Ennis had made a similar trip, but now he felt hope instead of a gnawing fear.

-------------------

Jack had been lucky getting a window by the front. The glass was lifted, curtains pulled back because his room was "damn stuffy." The nurse who had gone on her break earlier was back, chatting happily with Jack about her boyfriend.

"Sorry," he interrupted her when hear the chug of an engine, only feeling slightly guilty. "Can yeh look outta the winda ta see if there's a green 'n' white truck?"

She frowned, hadn't wanted to be interrupted. "Sure I can." She walked over to the window, standing on tiptoe to see the black top parking lot. A man in a white cowboy hat climbed out, slammed the door and locked it, then walked inside.

"Yes," she sighed, "a man just got out, he's coming inside."

Jack grinned from eat to ear; the nurse didn't have to guess why he was so happy. She was a little sad about the loss of her companion, but was glad for him. "I'll go make sure he finds you."

"Thanks." The man was already fidgeting on his bed.

---------------

Ennis pulled his hat over his eyes, tried to avoid looking at people. He ran into a petite nurse with dark hair, moved to get out of her way. "Sorry, 'scuse me."

She smiled at him before lightly touching his arm. "Are you Ennis? Here for Jack?"

He was sure he looked more than shocked. "Yeah, I am. How'd yeh know?"

"He's been waiting for you. Says _you'll _take him to the bathroom."

Ennis smiled, held back a laugh and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be my Jack." His words caught in his mouth after he said them. "I mean, yeh know, the Jack I'm here ta see."

"Of course."

She took him down a long blue hallway. There was a little girl knocking on one door and a man collecting laundry, but otherwise the area was empty. She pushed on a door and walked away.

"Ennis," Jack's smile was not only on his face, but in his words, "How'd everythin' go with Alma?"

"Fine. It all wen' fine. After we're done here, we're gonna go 'n' get the girls."

"That's great, now can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

A/N: Alright you guys, we're coming to an end on the story,I'm going to give you a warning. I'd like to write a sequel, but I won't bother unless I get 10 reviews (good or bad) on the last chapter. Rally up your buds, get them to read the fic if you want more. Sorry to do that, but I'm not going to post it if only a few people will read it. 


	32. Scarred But Free

You guys really came through with the reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten for one chapter! Thanks so much for pulling together, I can defiantly see a sequel in your future. Sorry this took so long to post, I had a pretty full weekend. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and check the bottom for personal replies. :D

Title: Scarred But Free  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1, 10, 20 and/or 30

* * *

It took the first cast 10 minutes to fall off, it collapsed around Jack's leg, it had waited to long too get off. Jack clamped his ears and gritted his teeth as they sawed the other one off his right leg, he was nervous to see if his knee would be ok. He knew he should have remembered it was hurt, how could he forget a thing like that? But there was no turning back now, he would have to deal with the consequences. 

The other cast fell off in it's time, collapsed like the other one. A nurse lifted his legs and the other nurse tugged out the casts, set them to the side. Ennis' hand was on Jack's shoulder, his large fingers turning white.

Jack's legs had scars running up and down them, decorating them like markers. He wasn't going to cry, he knew he couldn't in front of the doctor and nurses, but damn he wanted to. Even bull riding hadn't torn him up this much. He bit his lower lip and looked at Ennis. Ennis just shook his head and mumbled something Jack couldn't make out.

The old doctor's fingers roamed over Jack's scarred calves, he shook his head. "What a shame. Your muscles look fine, you just need to use them as often as is bearable and give them a quick rub down every night. Let's get you an X-ray so we'll know about that knee."

---------------

They popped a lead apron on Jack and laid him down on a table. The machine was about the same size as a lot of the machinery he had sold. He closed his eyes tightly, wished Ennis could be in here, but at least he was just outside the room.

"You've sustained a remaining hairline fracture in your knee, but there's no healing the damage that's been done. You'll have to wear this cast every night, so your knee stays bent at a 40 degree angle."

Jack stared at the black cast with something resembling revulsion on his face. "I'll have Sally show you how to put it on and take it off, then we'll discharge you, ok?"

Ennis grunted to show both their consent, and the doctor signed Jack's chart before leaving. "Well, we can go pick up the girls when we leave 'n' then it's back home again."

Jack grinned, teeth shining through a rare, honest smile. "So tell me what happened?"

"Well, I walk in the kitchen, 'n' she's doin' dishes...she always seems ta be doin' dishes..."

---------------

Jr. and Francine chatted in the back seats of the truck, while the music hummed quietly over their voices, making it difficult for Ennis to listen in. He looked at Jack, who was running his fingers over his calves, feeling the skin for the first time in what was obviously to long of a wait. He smiled broadly, staring at the midnight sky. Ennis hadn't wanted to drive home so late at night, but Jack and the girls hadn't wanted to wait to get back to the house, where they knew there was a lot of talking, apologizing, getting to know each other to do.

"Yeh know any a those...whad'ya call 'ems? In the sky?"

Junior poked her head over the car seat, "Constellations, Daddy?"

"Yeah. Yeh guys know any?"

"No"

"Nope."

"I know one." Francine's quiet voice came from the back seat.

"What's that, lil' darlin'?"

"Big dipper. Call it Ursa major in science class."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that!"

Jack looked at Ennis, who was smiling, he had succeeded in making this car ride a family car ride, everyone involved in a conversation together. "Have yeh ever heard of Orion's belt?" Jack couldn't help himself, he wanted to make the smile on Ennis' face even wider.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter's short, I'm really really sorry! The next one will be longer and more eventful, I promise. I just needed to get them from the hospital to home. 

Thanks for all your reviews you guys!

**dreamcatcher33:** I don't think you need to worry about getting your sequel. You guys gave me 10 reviews in under 10 hours for this chapter, I'm sure if you let your fellow readers know, they'll pull through for you. I'm glad you enjoyed the dialogue, that is one of the hardest things for me to write, often I discourage it when writing, but I can't help but include it in this story.

**Marina Bayae: **I can't believe you read it all in one sitting! Even I won't do that. After multiple people warning me about spelling errors, I've decided to go through and edit them. Thanks for reading and taking the time to review, I really appreciate it.

**Valandil Eluch: **I am very close to positive you'll get your sequel, and if not enough people review, just review anonymously _laughs_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much, and I really appreciate all your kind reviews.

**Pip3: **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, it was actually quite tough to write. Hope you liked this one as much, I love getting your reviews, I feel like I've gotten to know you through them.

**Joetheone: **I'm glad you're enjoy the story and thanks so much for encouraging people to read these. I know I'd be happy to let you link my story if you want to. Glad to know you're still reading and enjoying the fanfic.

**w84u: **I'm glad you're still reading, I had been afraid I had lost you for a while. It's great that you like the fic, just make sure it doesn't get in the way at school! _Giggles_

**kipperoo453: **Alma is being less of cow, but I know you'll hate her in the end of this fic. I'm pretty sure that there will be a sequel, I hope so, because I'd be lost without the fic!

**Peggyz: **I can't believe so many of you have been reading and not reviewing! But it's great that you're at least reading and enjoying :)

**onefreetoroam: **Don't worry, I'm not offended, I just like to know you guys are indeed out there, still reading the fic. I'm glad that you like it, and hope you read and enjoy the sequel as well.


	33. Normal

Thanks to: **dreamcatcher33, Pip3, Joetheone, Valandil Eluch, kipperoo453, and Marina Bayae **for the fabulous reviews. You guys are extremely encouraging.

Title: Normal  
Rating: PG  
Dislaimer: See chapters 1, 10, 20 and/or 30

* * *

Francine rolled over in the bed, chewed her nail and heard her sister grumble. "I hate it when yeh do that. Yeh gotta do it when I'm tryin' ta sleep?"

"Sorry."

She got up quietly and padded to the bathroom, bare feet making close to no sound on the old carpet. She cracked open the bedroom door, and saw Ennis and Jack sitting at the kitchen table. She was amazed that they did normal things like...talk. Her mother had made what they did sound so devious and disgusting, but her father seemed to have quite a normal relationship with Jack. Well, as normal as two men can get.

She tried not to make any noise, but forgot about the stubborn floor board in the middle of the hall. "Who's that?" Ennis turned his head sharply, taking his hand off Jack's.

"Jus' me Daddy. Jus' gotta go ta the bathroom."

"Oh. Ok. C'm 'ere."

"Ok..." She walked over slowly, still groggy, only half awake.

"How're things at home?"

"Whad'ya mean?"

"I mean how are they?"

"They're fine Daddy. Why d'ya ask?"

"No reason. Jus' askin'. Would yeh rather be here, or there?"

"What?"

"Well, Junior's 15 and yer 13, yeh'll be 14 soon. Then yeh can both decide where yer gonna be, Jack 'n' I were jus' thinkin' a gettin' a bigger place, 'n' we thought-"

"Daddy! Are you saying I could come stay with yeh?"

"If yeh wanted..." He looked at his toes and Jack put his hand over a rough one.

"We'd love to have yeh 'n' Jr. come stay with us, Francine." Said Jack, speaking for his quiet partner.Fer as long as yeh two like. We jus' need ta know, so we can get enough room fer yeh."

She smiled, then kissed her father on the head. "Yeh know I'd always pick you over Monroe, Daddy, any day. Jus' lemme know when ta pack my stuff."

-----------------

The week was almost up, Ennis and Jack had spent seven days looking in the papers for houses with the girls. Jack's money from L.D. would be coming in the mail any day now, and that would do fine for a down payment. The men would be happy to work the rest off. They had their eyes on a quaint little ranch not far from where they were now, which had a stable next to it that could house up to 5 horses. They wouldn't need anymore.

Neither of the girls was excited to leave after the miss-matched family had grown so close. Neither of the men was happy to lose their daughters (Jack had taken on Jr. and Francine as his own, much to Ennis' gratefulness).

Jack was walking around outside, stretching his legs and talking to Francine who was petting a stray kitten, holding it in her arms. "Yer Dad 'n' me met 'bout 20 years ago..."

"That's when him 'n' mama got married."

"Yup. Don' worry, I wasn' actin' the devil tryin' ta get him away from 'er, I jus' couldn't help myself."

"You aren't gonna start tellin' me how purty he is, are yeh?"

"Not if yeh don' want me to."

"Please, spare me."

Jack chuckled and shielded his eyes to look at Ennis and Junior who were just coming back from doing a repair on the fence bordering the land.

"How'd everythin' go?"

"Fine. Yeh see otherwise?" Junior joked with Jack before taking the kitten from her sister and scratching it between the ears.

"What're we havin' fer dinner tanight?"

Jack smiled sheepishly and looked to Ennis for an answer. All week Jack had been making dinner from what was left in the cupboards, but now there wasn't anything left, and he wasn't sure how much money they hadto buy more.

"I think we'll go to the store and yeh girls can pick somethin' out, since it's yer last night an' all."

Francine set down the kitten and smiled. "I know jus' what we're havin'."

-------------

"Lasagna?" Jack made a face staring at the meat, carrots, ricotta cheese and pasta in his basket.

"Yeah, haven' had Daddy's lasagna in ferever!"

"Why lasagna? Why yeh gotta make good lasagna, Ennis? Why can' yeh make good...summin' else?"

"I dunno, jus' got blessed when it came ta lasagna. Barely never make it though. Dunno what I'll remember."

"I'm sure yeh'll remember fine Daddy." Jr. smiled as Jack put the items on the conveyor belt moving sluggishly toward the sleepy cashier. "Good evening." He smiled brightly at Jr., she blushed and stared at the magazine across from her.

"Ahem." Ennis cleared his throat, showing his daughter was definatly off limits. "Good evenin' ta yeh too."

"Did you find everythin' alright?" The young man asked as he ran the noodles over a light.

"Yes." Jack twisted the bottom button on his shirt, a bad habit he had developed over the years.

"Alma." Ennis frowned at his ex-wife.


	34. Hold on!

Thanks to: **Micheal J. Evans, dreamcatcher33, Valandil Eluch, kipperoo453, onefreetoroam, and Aayla Security **for all of the fabulous reviews.

Title: Hold On!  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters or places belong to Annie Proulx. Noprofit is being made.

Alright you guys, this is the shortest chapter in the series, but I think it's the most impactful. I'm sorry I have to end it here. The sequel should be up in a few days, if everything stays on schedule. I'm grateful for all the loyal readers who reveiwed or just continued to read. We made it to the end of the fic you guys, hope you don't hate me for it.Enjoy, and goodnight.

* * *

"Ennis, I'm surprised to see you here." 

"Same. Why would yeh come shoppin' all the way out here?"

"Guess the feelin' jus' sparked me, is all."

"Oh," he stared at her as Jack paid for the groceries, gathered the bags and pushed the girls along.

"C'mon, we'll go wait in the car."

What happened next was a blur to anyone watching, but to Ennis, it happened slower than a turtle taking its time. Alma pulled a gun out of her purse and pointed it shakingly at Jack.

"You'll not take my girls anywhere! You'll leave them be!"

Jack took his hand off Francine's back and put both of them in the air, the cashier stared at Alma and Junior squeaked.

"Alma, he's not hurtin' the girls, jus' put the gun down."

"No! Why'd he touch Francine?"

"He's jus' takin' her ta the car, Alma, that's all."

"The hell he is!" She clicked the safety on the gun.

"First, he takes you away from me," she was crying now, the gun was waving lightly, "Now, if he doesn't rape my girls-"

"I would never touch them!" For the first time he spoke, since the gun had been pointed at him, took a step towards her.

"SHUT UP!" Alma was out of control. Jack could tell that no onein the range of the gun was safe, so he pushed Junior and Francine lightly away from him. "Go stand near yer Daddy," he whispered to them.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO THEM!"

"I was jus'-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

She motioned to pull the trigger on the gun, and Ennis jumped in front of Jack before there was a loud bang. Jack felt a warm liquid on his shirt as Ennis slid down him, grasping onto his waist to stay up.

"Jack..."

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm evil, I know. But that's where the story ends. The sequel will tell you what happens to Ennis and Jack, and Alma and the girls. Please read it! Hoping for lots of reviews on this chapter, even though it was short. It was really just a chapter to let what had to happen, happen. 


End file.
